The Kin Chronicles
by Stresses
Summary: It has been three years since Aizen and Ginjo have been defeated and the Soul society has gone back to normal. Swearing never to affect human lives ever again they cut all ties with Ichigo and his life. But what happens when members of a long forgotten clan shows up and Aizen is set free and all hell breaks loose. Read and find out. Byakuy X OC .
1. THE LATE ARRIVAL

_Chapter :- The Late Arrival_

It surprised Rukia how well the night was going. The Kuchiki's held a gala every year for member of the Soul Society and the clans each year. For the last few years the gala had only been a small affair, with only the captains and the lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as well as the heads of the nearby clans attending. This year however, the Byakuya had gone all out. He had invited not only the Captains and lieutenants but all seated members from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Many clan members who Rukia didn't know and didn't care to know showed up as well.

Rukia had spent most of the evening at Byakuya's side greeting guests with a fake smile plastered on her face. She felt like she had just spent hours there standing and greeting guests. Rukia longed to go over to the where Renji and the other were but she knew she had to behave like a noble.

Rukia and Byakuya had just finished speaking to a chubby man in a strange outfit when Rukai asked, "Ni-sama, are there any more guest to arrive?" Byakuya looked at Rukia wearily and answered in his ever stoic voice "Yes, only one clan is missing." Rukia was really annoyed now, didn't these people have any respect for the Kuchiki clan after all they were one of the four noble houses.

"Rukia", Byakuya's voice drew Rukia out of her mental conversation with herself. She looked up at her brother as he spoke to her. "I don't believe anyone else is going to show up. So you are excused, you may go and enjoy the rest of your evening." With that Byakuya Turned and walked over to join the rest of the Captains.

Rukai was finally free, she walked over to the other end of the room where all the lieutenants and seated members were gathered. She couldn't stand to deal with those boring clan members for another second. Renji had spotted her before anyone else and had left the group to go and meet her as she walked across the room. He was wearing a brand new soul reaper uniform as well as his lieutenants badge was shinning in the light of the Kuchiki manor.

"So meet anyone interesting?" Renji mocked as Rukia finally reached him. She knew Renji was only joking but couldn't help but get annoyed that he was able to spend the evening with his friends enjoying the party while she had to greet stuck up clan members. In reply Rukia simply stated, "Yes, in fact I just met my future husband." That sent Renji's face spinning in a kaleidoscope of various shades of white. Rukia couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

The rest of the evening went much better. Rukia managed to laugh and joke with the others, before she was swept away by Captain Ukitake. He took to the dance floor where the orchestra had just struck up a lively tune. As they danced in circles Rukia couldn't help but ask, "Captain are you sure you're up for this?" but Captain Ukitake just laughed and replied "Relax Rukia, just enjoy the party!" Rukia just smiled, Captain Ukitake always had that effect on her.

As they continued to dance more couples joined them on the dance floor. Rukia noticed that Kira was dancing with Ranginku, not surprising Captain Hitsugaya was with Momo and Yachiru was pulling Ikkaku and Yumichika on to the dance floor. The music picked up pace and each pair or group as in the case of Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru, danced a little faster.

Suddenly Captain Ukitake and Captain Hitsuguya stopped dancing. The other captains went rigid also. Captain Ukitake turned to Captain Hitsugaya "do you feel that spiritual pressure?" Captain Hitsuguya said nothing but simply nodded in agreement. Rukia didn't know what spiritual pressure they were talking about but then she felt it.

It was as if all the pressure in the room was multiplied by ten and pushing down on her. She felt her limbs become paralyzed. Rukia looked around the room, she wasn't the only one affected by the over powering pressure. Many of the nobles and even some of the seated member and lieutenants were severely affected. Some were kneeling on the ground while other had passed out completely. The chubby man in the strange outfit was unconscious in the ground.

Rukia turned to Renji who had been on the outskirts of the dance floor. There was a look of concern on his face. All the Captains who were present also looked a bit wary, all except Captain Kenpachi who looked like he was just waiting for a fight. Rukia hadn't felt such strong spiritual pressure like this in long time. It was mind numbing, literally! The pressure was building. To the side of her she saw Momo fall to her knees luckily Captain Hitsuguya had caught her. Most of the guests were now lying flat on the ground. Those who were once kneeling were now flat on their backs. Rukia felt her own legs give way under the pressure. She fell to the floor on her knees but she was determined not to faint.

Rukia couldn't help but wonder what being possessed such a strong spiritual power, but more importantly was this going to be a threat to the Soul Society? The Captains seemed to be contemplating this also. None of them moved an inch since the immense spiritual pressure had appeared. Only Captain Kenpachi seemed to be moving closer and closer to the door.

The as if it had been chopped off, the powerful spiritual pressure was gone. It had completely vanished. Rukia finally felt like she could breathe again. Those who had fainted were slowly being revived while other who had been reduced to their knees, were getting up.

Movement could be heard outside the great double doors. Almost instinctively all the lieutenants and seated officers got into attack position. Zanpakuto drawn alleys were on the doors. The Captains still hadn't moved but all eyes were focused on the doors. The handles on both sides slowly began to turn. Everyone held their breath as the doors opened.


	2. THE MEETING

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**DICLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO TIT KUBO, EXCEPT AAVIYAN, TAGE, AND LEE KIN**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ANY WRONG SPEELING AND WRONG INFO.**

_Chapter 2:-The Meeting._

Everyone held their breath as the doors opened. The armed soul reapers were ready to pounce on whatever unsuspecting creature walked through those doors. Everyone was left speech less when the two doors swung open to reveal a tall woman standing in the middle of two men.

As they walked forward all eyes lay on them. The two men looked almost identical. They were both very tall, either one would have given Renji a run for his money. They both had chiseled well defined features, with a sharp jaw line and brilliant sparkling blue eyes each. From under their exquisite garment you could see their toned muscles move, gliding with each step they made. Rukia knew most of the women in the room would be eyeing them down especially Ranginku who had a hungry look in her eyes as she watched both men walk forward. The only difference between the two of them was that one was slightly taller than the other but only by one or two inches. Even so they both towered over her.

The woman however was completely different in comparison. She had long dark brown hair that stopped just above her waist. Her skin was a light brownish hue. Not like Yoruichi's but still darker than most people in the soul society. Her skin was smooth and her body was well shaped. She wasn't over endowed like Ranginku nor was she as flat as Rukia but rather she had a modest sized physique. She was rather tall for a woman. She seemed to have that same height as Isane or even an inch taller. However the thing that struck Rukia most was her eyes. Her eyes were like endless pool that you could get lost in. The brown of her pupils was so intense one could only look at them for so long. Her eyes kind of reminded Rukia of her brother's but all in all this woman was indeed beautiful. Rukia knew this woman would receive cold stares throughout the night.

The trio continued walking until they were directly in front of Byakuya. Then the most shocking thing happened that left everyone in the party confused, Byakuya bowed to them, well more specifically the woman in the center. The two men bowed deeply in return while the woman only nodded her head in reply. Who were these people?

Then the woman spoke to Byakuya, "Sorry for the disturbance. We had to Shunpo all the way here. We apologize for anything repercussions occurring due to our released spiritual pressure." Her voice held all authority; it was demanding or strict or cruel but there was a hint of power that lay underneath. Byakuya only nodded in reply. Rukia still couldn't figure out how these people had such an effect on him.

Just as she was about to ask Captain Ukitake if he knew who these people were, Byakuya motioned for Rukia to join them. She was hesitant to say the least but she had to satisfy the curiosity burning inside her. As she walked over all eyes were on her. The two men stared straight at her. This unnerved a bit but she was a Kuchiki, she was going to walk over there with her head held high.

Rukia walked over and stood next to Byakuya. After what seemed like an eternity when in fact it was only a few seconds Byakuya spoke, "Rukia, I would like to introduce you to the Noble members of the High House of Kin." At this statement murmurs began to spread across the room. Rukia faintly heard someone say "But it can't be the Kins are around anymore!" she another person whisper, "I thought they were all dead." Rukia was confused. She was about to say something when Yoruichi appeared next to her.

"So the Noble House of Kin finally appears from the shadows. It's been quite some time since we've heard anything from your side of the Seiretei?" Yoruichi was never the usual kind of noble in fact she was always the total opposite. "Pardon," this was Rukia speaking this time, "I do not wish to offend, but who exactly are the Noble House of Kin?" Rukia was hoping and praying she didn't offend anyone.

The tall woman in the middle looked at Rukia, "It's no offense; it's not surprising one as young as yourself does not know of us." Rukia silently let out a sigh of relief. Yoruichi turned to Rukia and said "The Kin Family is one of the oldest Noble houses in the Seiretei. They've been around even before that Kuchiki's and the Shihouin's. Isn't that right?" the woman nodded in reply. Yoruichi continued "It's kind of like the Thirteen Court Guard squads in a way. There are thirteen captains but Head Captain Yamamoto is the Head of us all. Similarly the Kins are like Head Captain Yamamoto. Head of all the clans."

At this statement Rukia eyes grew wide. Could they really be that important and powerful? To be higher in society than the Kuchikis, was that even possible? Unfortunately, before Rukia had any more time to assess the situation, Byakuya brought her back to reality. "As I was saying" he said sending a steely glare at Yoruichi, "these are the Noble members of the High House of Kin. I would like to introduce you to Tage and Lee Kin, sons of former head of the Kin House." The both men bowed deeply in respect and said simultaneously, "It's a pleasure to meet you both Ms. Rukia and Lady Yoruichi." Both ladies bowed in return.

Next Byakuya introduced the woman, at her introduction all guest gave their full attention. They really wanted to know who this person was. Clearing his throat, Byakuya announced "And this is Ms. Kin their sister and current head of the Kin Clan." At this statement many more murmurs were heard.

"So you're the new head huh? Can't say I 'm not a little surprised." Yoruichi commented. "I'll officially become head of the clan ion one year but in retrospect, I'm in deed the head." Rukia listened in awe, this woman was the head of the clan that was higher than the Kuchikis.

Byakuya looked a little seemed a little annoyed at Yoruichi's continuous talking but he didn't show instead he simply cut her off by offering to introduce Ms. Kin to the other Captains. "Rukia you may return to the rest of our evening." Rukia was only too pleased to hear this statement, although she wanted to find out more about the new mysterious clan she really wanted to get back to her friends and the party. However, as Rukia was about to walk away she noticed that Lee and Tage looked a little bored. She thought that made she'd help them out.

Turning back to Byakuya, Rukia asked " Ni-sama would it be too much trouble if introduced Lee and Tage to the Lieutenants?" Byakuya looked at rukia, she tried to put on her most innocent face, " If Ms. Kin has no objection you may proceed." Both Lee and Tage looked to Ms. Kin like a child would his mother, " May we go sister?" Ms. Kin did not bother to look at them but simply nodded in consent.

Bowing all three of them left and made their way to where the Lieutenants were while Byakuya and Yoruichi escorted Ms. Kin to where the other Captains were.

**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. HOPE IT MEETS SOME EXPECTATION. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME AS SOON AS POSSILBLE. KEEP REVIEWING**

**SPIOLER SOME MORE ACTION WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SOME SWORD SWING AND UNEXPECTED TWISTS.**


	3. THE ENCOUNTER

**OH THIS CHAPTER'S GONNA BE EXCITING!**

**DISCLIAMER DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR Ms. KIN, LEE AND TAGE**

_Chapter 3:- The Encounter_

Bowing all three of them left and made their way to where the Lieutenants were while Byakuya and Yoruichi escorted Ms. Kin to where the other Captains were. "Hey Rukia, thanks for getting us out of that one." Lee commented. "It's nothing I know how boring it can be just standing there hearing older people talk." At this both Lee and Tage let out a small chuckle.

Finally after twisting and turning through the endless maze of guests, they arrived at their destination. Speaking a little louder Rukia announced, "Hey everyone this is Lee and Tage kin they're from the Kin Clan." Renji was the first to acknowledge their presence. Ha walked over with hand outstretched and as he shook Lee's hand he said, "Well that was some entrance you guys made." At this both Lee and Tage smiled half heartedly and scratched the back of their heads. "Yea sorry about that," Tage replied, "Sis isn't really in to the whole carriage thing so we Shunpoed all the way here and we live kinda of far so we needed to open most of our reiatsu." "Wait!" Renji exclaimed, "You mean that wasn't all your spiritual pressure!"

At this loud exclamation Hisagi came and slapped Renji on the back of his head "Their Spiritual pressure was only that high because it was the three of them you dummy. Honestly you call yourself a Lieutenant." Hisagi shook his head sadly and introduced himself to Lee and Tage. "Hey 69 stop hogging them all to yourself!" this obviously was Ranginku who had had more than her share to drink that night.

Walking over hips swaying, Ranginku put out her hand like in one of those old medieval movies and said rather seductively, "Ranginku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10, it's a pleasure." Both Lee and Tage being the gentle men they were accepted Ranginku's hand and kissed it gently. At this Ranginku began to giggle like an embarrassed school girls which caused her to start hic-upping. Seeing her friend in distress Isane walked over to the gathering. Holding Ranginku by the shoulders, she managed to calm her done a bit. "Matsumoto you look like you need something to drink, let's go over to the punch bowl."

Before Isane moved to carry Matsumoto to the punch bowl, she turned to Lee and Tage and bowed respectfully, "Isane Kotesu, Lieutenant of Squad 4, it's a pleasure to meet you." Before Lee or Tage could say anything Isane was already directing Ranginku away from the group. "She was kind of cute." Lee whispered to Tage. Slowly but surely the other Lieutenants were introduced to the two noble men and the rest of the night went smoothly.

Meanwhile Byakuya had finally introduced Ms. Kin to all the Captains and Urahara who managed to invite himself with Yoruichi. The only Captain who wasn't present was Head Captain Yamamoto but he rarely ventured out of the Squad One barracks. The Captains and Ex- Captains were all seated around a large round table. Being the gentleman that he is Captain Kyouraku offered Ms. Kin the seat between himself and Captain Komamura. Ms. Kin Graciously accepted the seat and sat down looking prefect as ever, with not a pleat out of place.

"So old woman how long has it been since you were last in the Seiretei?" Yourichi asked. Byakuya sent death glares in Yourichi's direction. How could she be so rude? Apparently Byakuya wasn't the only one thinking this too. Captain Kyouraku exclaimed "Yoruichi where are our manners you shouldn't be talking to another Noble head like that!" "Truly, you call yourself a noble." Captain Kurotsuchi scoffed.

"It's quite alright." Ms. Kin chimed in, "Yoruichi was never the typical noble." "Still that does not excuse her insulting you." Captain Shinji said. "I heard not insult." Ms. Kin Calmly said. "Are you serious the Cat Captain just called you old? I would've at her throat already." Ms. Kin turned to Captain Zaraki and simply said, "It's not an insult if you really are old now is it?"

At this most of the Captain look at Ms. Kin confused. "But wait," Urahara asked, "you can't be that much older than Yoruichi." After taking a sip of sake from her cup Ms. Kin simply said, "I am much older than Yoruichi, in fact I times five times older then Yoruichi."

The entire table went silent and then Captain Kyouraku broke that silence with a loud outburst of laughter which continued around the excluding Byakuya of course. Wiping a tear from his eye, Captain Kyouraku said, "That's really funny! Did you two plan this from before? We Captains may be old but we're not stupid you know."

It was now Yoruichi's turn to laugh. Throwing her head back she let out a continuous stream of infectious laughter. "And what might I ask is so funny Yoruichi?" Urahara inquired. Through fits of laughter Yoruichi managed to say, "You are. We're not joking. Ms. Kin really is that old." At this all the other Captain stooped and stared at Ms. Kin wide eyed. Even Byakuya looked a little surprised but only for a minute.

"Wait so how old are you?" Shinji asked Ms. Kin. All the Captains leaned in a little closer to hear her answer. Ms. Kin wasn't one for dramatic pauses or suspense filled moments plainly stated, "This year marks my 2000 th birthday." If you thought the Captains were confused before, they now in turmoil.

They began shouting and question and calling across the table to each other as if they were in the market. Finally Ms. Kin had had enough. She raised her hand and all the talking stopped. "There's no need for useless chatter now is there? We should go back to enjoying the evening." Maybe because she was a High Noble or maybe because she was the oldest person at the table everyone even Kenpachi seemed to listen.

However the silence only lasted for a minute before Yoruichi broke it by asking, "You didn't answer my question, so how come you're in the Seiretei? The Kins were never ones to go to parties like this." Seeing that she could not avoid the questions anymore Ms. Kin answered, "Tomorrow I have a meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto so I decided we could come to the Kuchiki party and go to the meeting all in one trip."

No one said anything after that, afraid to offend the Noble but the same thing was going through everyone's mind, what did the Head Captain have in store. Seeing as Ms. Kin wasn't one to talk they dropped the subject and continued on with the rest of the evening.

Over on the other side of the room Lee and Tage were having the best time of their lives. There wasn't a show in the world that could compare to a drunk Matsumoto and Kira. They had been here three hours already and they didn't intend on leaving any time soon.

Being concerned brothers, they looked over to the Captains table to see how their sister was fearing. Ms. Kin looked bored but contented. Then there was a sudden shift in her posture. Something was wrong. Scanning the room she locked eyes with her brothers. Something was happening. With a slight nod of her head they understood and in the blink of an eye Ms. Kin had vanished. A few seconds later Kira and Matsumoto were left entertaining a crowd of two less.

**FINALLY DONE. IT TURNED OUT TO BW LONGER THEN I EXPECTED PLUS I DIDN'T GET TO PUT ANY ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER BUT HAVE NO FEAR THE ACTION WILL BE HERE! WELL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT IS.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLAESE!1 **


	4. THE RELEASE

**OH THIS CHAPTER'S GONNA BE EXCITING!**

**DISCLIAMER DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR Ms. KIN, LEE AND TAGE**

_Chapter 4:- The Release_

The Captains were so distracted that night they didn't even notice that one minute they were all talking and laughing and the next Ms. Kin was gone. Byakuya was the one that pointed it to them when he returned from tending to his other guests. "Well it seems she had enough of you hitting on her Kyouraku!" Shinji exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the stunned captain of Squad 8. " ME!" Kyouraku exclaimed in reply, "If anything it was you're your freaky smile and weird face that scared our lovely lady away. No wonder Hiyori always hits you when she sees you."

At this both Shinji and Kyouraku flew up from their seats and started arguing with each other. The other Captains sighed loudly. "I wonder where she went?" Urahara asked. Yoruichi turned and looked over to where Rukia and the other Lieutenants were, "It seems Tage and Lee have left also." Urahara was about to say something when a hell butterfly fluttered through a nearby open window.

Gently it landed on Captain Komamura's furry finger. All the Captains had now gone silent waiting for Komamura to speak. After a minute or so Captain Komamura turned to them and said, "We'll have to put off wondering where the Kins went, there's a much bigger problem at hand. A Garganta just opened on the South end of the Seiretei and ten Menos have emerged thus far, more are expected to come. Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered that all Captains and Seated officers go there immediately."

The Captains said nothing but nodded in recognition. "What of all your guests Byakuya?" Shinji asked. "Don't worry I'll handle it," Yoruichi said. "Hey everyone, listen up! A situation just arose so all non-Soul reapers are asked to stay here while we go deal with it! Got it?"

At this statement everyone began talking and asking what had happened. Byakuya sighed and turned to Captain Soi-Foin, "Have some of the members of the Stealth force patrol the area." Nodding in reply Soi-Foin vanished. "Alright all Captains and soul reapers assemble we're heading out!" Komamura roared. With that all the members of the Thirteen Court guard Squads flashed stepped to the spot. The first to arrive was of course Yoruichi, closely followed by Byakuya and Urahara. The other Captains and Lieutenants arrived soon after as the seated officers lined the tops of the surrounding buildings.

There standing in front of a large gap in the sky stood twelve massive Menos Grande. Two more had emerged just after the hell butterfly was sent. However, what was more surprising was the fact the Ms. Kin, Lee and Tage were already there standing in front of the Menos. The Captains all walked up to them with their eyes still locked on the Menos though. "What are you doing here? This is a quarantined zone."Captain Hitsugaya warned.

Ms. Kin turned to the Captains and bowed apologetically, "Forgive us for leaving so suddenly and without warning you. We acted out of instincts when we sensed the Menos's spiritual pressure." she replied. "Wait you sensed the Menos's spiritual pressure even before the Hell butterfly came?" Captain Hitsugaya as well as the other the Captains were a bit shocked at this revelation but their thoughts were put on hold with the arrival of Head Captain Yamamoto and his Lieutenant Chojiro who were absent from the Kuchiki's party.

At his arrival everyone bowed respectfully, including the Kins. Although Ms. Kin didn't bow as low as her brothers. Acknowledging his Captains, Yamamoto turned his full attention to the Menos. "These cretins must be destroyed. They taint our world and I want them eradicated." Yamamoto said loudly for all to hear. However, before any of the Captains could issues orders for the removal of the Menos, Ms. Kin spoke, "head Captain if it would not be too much trouble may my brothers and I handle this situation for you. Accept it as a sign of our thanks for welcoming us in to the Seiretei." Captain Yamamoto eyed them for a moment but with a nod of his head he gave his consent for them to engage in battle. But before any of the three had moved Shinji blurted out, "Captain you can't be serious! They not Soul reaper, they don't even have Zanpakuto."

After his outburst Shinji received two death glares Lee and Tage. This caused him to sink back into the shadows of the other Captains. "Know your place Captain!" Yamamoto boomed. But what Shinji said appeared to be true. None of them seemed to be in possession of a Zanpakuto. Well that's where you're wrong, from fold in their garments Lee and Tage produced two almost identical Katanas. The only difference between the two was their hilts. Tage's hilt was a stormy grey set in a silver cross bar, while Lee's was a deep blue set in a gold cross bar.

At the back of the crowd of Captains and Lieutenants, Rukia and Renji stood looking on at the proceedings. "I bet fifty they can't even land a scratch." Renji mused. "You're on!" Rukia replied. They weren't the only ones making bet all around bet were being made even the Captains seemed to be joining in.

Ignoring all the useless chatter around them Tage turned to his sister and asked, "May we being?" with a nod of her Noble head Ms. Kin consented and the two brother Shunpoed forward. They were very fast considering they were not actual soul reapers. Charging on they both slashed at the closest Menos. They dealt the over grown hallow to massive cut to the upper regions of its body. The Menos hallowed in pain but did not fall. Landing safely back on the ground Lee turned to Tage and said, "We're not strong enough to defeat by sheer force we need to use our spiritual powers." Understanding his brother, Tage shifted from has defensive position into a more relaxed one, as did Lee. Holding their Zanpakuto in front of them they both released.

In almost a whisper Tage said, " Kirameki." Immediately his Katana morphed into a glittering length of pure diamond. It was beautiful and elegant similar to Rukia's sword. In one fluid motion Tage stabbed the ground with his Zanpakuto and said, "Kesshō Shinkirō." Instantly the ground beneath the Menos began to shake. Then massive pillars of diamonds came erupting from the earth and began spilling in to various smaller pillars, all the while piercing two of the Menos about the body. The two Menos howled in pain and disintegrated before their eyes. There were gasps and cries of awe coming from the gathered Soul reapers.

"Impressive brother but you haven't seen anything yet!" Lee remarked after his brother was finished dispatching the Menos. Almost yelling, Lee cried out "Jōshō!" Immediately his Katana transformed in to an almost clear blade with a bluish glow emanating from it. Similarly he stabbed the ground with his Zanpakuto and said, "Shio o Arekuruu." And just like with Tage the ground began to shake but instead of pillars of diamonds, great columns of water sprouted from the ground and entwined three of the Menos. Frantically the Menos tried to free themselves but the columns of water just got tighter until the Menos were sliced to pieces under the pressure. They didn't even have time to Howl.

Mischievously, Rukia poked Renji and whispered in his ear, "I'll take that fifty now." All around Soul Reapers were whispering about the display they just beheld. No one expected Lee or Tage to possess that much power in fact most people placed bet against them. They turned to their sister beaming. "So sis how was that? Pretty awesome huh?" Lee boasted. Ms. Kin sighed and walked forward, looking Lee in the yes, she said, "I would have been more impressed if you had killed all. But your form has improved and you've managed to be able to pump more of your spiritual pressure into the attacks."

Although she criticized them at first Lee and Tage couldn't help but beam at their sister's last comment. However, the Menos weren't feeling the same way. They weren't exactly thrilled about their companions' unfortunate demise. Opening their mouth, the seven remaining Menos Grande let out a terrible scream that pierced the air and caused many of the Soul Reaper to cover their ears for protection. In the mouth of one of the Menos a small red ball began forming and it then it began to grow. Similar red ball were forming in the mouths of the other Menos. Everyone on the ground knew what it was immediately. The Menos were creating a massive Cero and any one in the way would be removed permanently. Realizing the danger posed everyone moved to higher ground, but as Lee and Tage looked around on the roof they were standing on there was no sign of Ms. Kin.

"Hey has anyone seen our sister?" Tage called out. The others on the roof just shook their head in response when one Soul Reaper pointed to the ground. Looking in the direction of his pointed finger Tage saw his sister still standing there facing the Menos. "What is she doing?" he wondered aloud but before he could call out to her the Menos released their Cero. If it wasn't so destructive one might have said the sight was beautiful. Seven red beams of light all fused into one great column that shot straight towards Ms. Kin. In seconds she was engulfed in the red light. Lee and Tage could only stand and watch as the shape of their sister could not even be seen through the light. From somewhere behind them they heard some comment, "Well at least she make a pretty corpse." This had Lee shaking in anger but Tage held him back.

A gasp from the gathered Soul Reapers brought them back to reality. As they looked down to the court yard turned battlefield they were shocked to see their sister standing there unscratched. The ground all around her was scorched and the Ceros had dug deep down into the ground forming a trench around her. "How can see possibly be alive?" Rukia asked Renji who was just as surprised as she was. The Captains all looked shocked but someone always had to be the bad apple in the bunch. From his perch on the highest roof Kenpachi roared, "You may have been able to with stand there little attack but how are ya supposed to kill them without a sword?"

This was true, Ms. Kin did not appear to have a Katana but you could never tell with a Kin. In response to Kenpahi's loud outburst, Ms. Kin with drew a large white hilt from a compartment in her kimono. The hilt was astounding. The white material was enclosed with an odd black metal that shone in the night like a gem. "Hah!" Kenpachi laughed, "How are you suppose to kill anything without a blade?" again instead of responding verbally, Ms. Kin held up the hilt horizontally in front herself had said, "Fūkiri. Sabete no kage Yoru ni tuochu to Atsumaru." Immediately the air around the sword began to glow. Shimmering black particles began to form around the hilt. Then they started to accumulate and in an instant the Glittering black particles all merged forming one long blade. The blade was awe inspiring. It was longer than a normal Katana and was made of the same black metal the enclosed the hilt. Instead of being a one sided blade it was a two sided blade. On the blade itself, some words were etched but they were hard to discern. Lee and Tage had now moved to the roof were the Captains were located. All the Lieutenants also joined their Captains on the roof.

Lee immediately began chanting, "Go sis! Oh you hollows are in for it now. You're so dead!" Ms. Kin only shook her head sadly while next to Lee, Tage was doing the same thing. The Menos had now begun to move but they weren't going to get very far. In a graceful motion Ms. Kin lowered the Sword to her side and then she was gone. No one, not even Yoruichi saw her disappear and Yoruichi had the Fastest Shunpo in the entire Soul Society. Suddenly Ms. Kin appeared behind the Menos who had all stopped moving. They just stood there as if they were paralyzed. "That's it!" Kenpachi roared. "They're not even dead!" For the third time that night Kenpachi was not given his answer verbally but with action. The Seven remaining Menos all shrieked out and burst in to vapor before his very eyes.

Everyone including the captains was shocked. Ms. Kin had just killed seven Menos Grande in less time than it took Captain Ukitake to blow his nose. " All that power in just her release from impressive." Captain Kyouraku only stated what everyone was thinking by now. However Tage said something that left them truly dumbfounded. "Pardon me, but that wasn't her release for." Everyone on the roof looked at him confused. "But didn't she say her release command?" inquired Renji. "Yes we all heard her say it." Captain Hitsuguya added. Lee and Tage both shook their heads in reply. Tage continued, " Fūkiri. Sabete no kage Yoru ni tuochu to Atsumaru is not her release command. It's just what she says to call forth the blade." "Wait, so are you telling us she just killed seven Menos Grande without even releasing her Zanpakuto?" Urahara asked. The two brothers both nodded their heads.

"Impressive isn't it." Lee said proudly. "But how do we know you're not lying?" inquired Hisagi. "Because you'll know her release form when you see it." There was a mischievous glint in Lee's eyes as he said that last sentence. Before anyone could continue asking questions Ms. Kin had appeared beside her brother. The sword had now gone and all she was left hold was the empty hilt. No one even saw when she disappeared from down below. Waking over to Head Captain Yamamoto she bowed respectfully and said, "Thank you Head Captain for the consent us to do battle. Now if we may be excused we have some unpacking to do at the Kin manor."The Head Captain nodded in approval and before any of the captains had a chance to open their mouths Ms. Kin was gone, closely followed by her brothers.

"Well she was in a hurry." Shinji stated, "That's too bad. I wanted to ask her a few questions." Yoruichi sighed putting her hands on her hip. "You'll all get your chance to ask questions tomorrow when your present for the Captains' Meeting. All Captains and lieutenants are expected to be there." With that old man Yama and Lieutenant Chojiro left. On her way back to the Kuchiki mansion Rukia sighed, she'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out more information about Ms. Kin.

FINALLY FINISHED WITH MY MOST EXCITING CHAPTER YET. OH I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! IT TOOK ME MORE THAN FOUR HOUIRS TO WIRTE THIS SO BE NICE AND REVIEW. Oh and hears the Translation for the Japanese.

Kesshō Shinkirō - Crystal Mirage

Kirameki - shimmer

Shio o Arekuruu - Raging Tide

Jōshō - rise

Fūkiri. Sabete no kage Yoru ni tuochu to Atsumaru – Premiere. All shadows of the night prolapsed and gather.


	5. THE PROPOSAL

**OH THIS CHAPTER'S GONNA BE EXCITING!**

**DISCLIAMER DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR Ms. KIN, LEE AND TAGE**

_Chapter 5 :- The Proposal_

Morning had finally arrived, Rukia and Renji were already at the Squad One barracks waiting for the Captains and other lieutenants to arrive. Everyone was excited about this meeting. One reason being that the Head Captain hadn't held a meeting like this in over a year and because everyone wanted to find out what exactly Yamamoto had called Ms. Kin for.

Even though it was early in the morning many Soul reapers were already up and about. Some were heading off to their daily routine while others were repairing the damages done to the Seiretei during the battle the previous night. Already half of the massive gorge was filled and the repair team was working on the other half.

Rukia and Renji were leaning against the railing taking in the site of the Seiretei on one of its calm days. Recently there was an up surge of hollows appearing in Soul Society. The hollows weren't as dangerous as the Menos that had appeared the night before but it was getting a bit suspicious. Everyday Soul reapers were sent out to dispatch hollows in the Rukongai.

"Good morning!" Rukia and Renji turned in the direction that the voice came from and to their surprise it was Urahara and Yoruichi walking towards them. As usual the mysterious shop keeper was wearing his famous hat and clogs get up. He also had his fan in front of his face as usual.

Rukia and Renji both responded kindly but it was Renji who asked, "Hey, how come the two of you are here still? Weren't you supposed to return to the world of the living today?"

"If I didn't know better I would say you were in a hurry to get rid of us." Yoruichi said walking up to Renji and staring him straight in the eyes. This caused him to shrink back a bit. Yoruichi was many thing and intimidating was one of them.

"Hey don't scare him to much Yoruichi." Urahara warned from behind his fan, "We were invited to be part of the meeting by Captain Yama for your information." Yoruichi nodded at this statement and smirked triumphantly.

" Ni-sa… I mean Captain Kuchiki isn't going to pleased." Rukia said more to herself than the others.

"Why isn't he going to be pleased Rukia- san?" Captain Ukitake asked as he, Captain Kyouraku and Nanao stopped walking and stood beside Urahara. "Good morning Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san. We weren't expecting to see you here today." Ukitake continued.

" As I just said to Rukia and Renji, we were invited by old man Yama." Urahara informed them. Just then Captain Komamura, Iba, Captain Shinji and Kira arrived. Small formalities were exchanged between the Captains and lieutenants. The same thing happened with every other Captain and lieutenant that arrived.

The last people to arrive were surprisingly the Kins themselves. As usual Rukia was awe struck by the sight of Ms. Kin. She looked as regal as ever in her long buttoned up coat. The coat kind of resembled a Captain's haori with a black button fasted just around the waist and black rimmed sleeves that ended just above her elbow. Underneath was a simple black shihakusho but to Rukia she looked like the image of power.

As usual the normal formalities were exchanged between the Captains and the Kins, with Lee and Tage doing most of the talking. Ms. Kin stood slightly aside from the rest of the group looking out over the balcony at the Seiretei. Apparently she sensed someone watching her because she turned and locked eyes with Rukia. Embarrassed that she had been caught staring, Rukia turned away abruptly. Luckily, Lieutenant Chojiro emerged from the Meeting hall and announced that the Head Captain wanted to speak with Ms. Kin privately before the meeting commenced. Acknowledging the request, Ms. Kin followed Lieutenant Chojiro in to the Meeting Hall

Outside the Captains and Lieutenants waited patiently for them to be summoned. After five minutes Lieutenant Chojiro re-emerged and beckoned everyone in. All the Captains lined up according to their squad number with their Lieutenants standing just behind them. Urahara stood in a corner at the back of the assembly while Yoruichi leaned with one foot against the wall. Lee and Tage stood at the in the center of the two rows of Captain in the back while Ms. Kin stood directly in the center.

Everyone waited for Captain Yamamoto to begin speaking. After a lengthily silence he began, "I know you all are wondering why you're here, especially Ms. Kin and her brothers. But before we get to the real reason of this meeting I know you all have some questions for Ms. Kin." Here Captain Yamamoto gave a light paused for drama and then continued. "She has willingly agreed to answer one question per person and only one. That means that each Captain and Lieutenant has the chance to ask anything they so desire so long as it is not deemed foolish." With that the Head Captain stopped talking.

The first Captain to ask a question was Soi-Foin. Stepping forward she asked, "Where did you learn to fight like that? Your skill and form is remarkable."

All the other Captain seemed to rest their gaze upon Ms. Kin as she turned to Soi-Foin to answer her question.

"I was taught to fight by the commanders and generals of the Kin court guards. We was not able to attend the Soul reaper academy thus we." She said gesturing to Lee and Tage, "were taught at by them. Our father taught it was important that we learn to protect ourselves."

Nodding at the answer Soi-Foin stepped back in line with the other Captains. Next Captain Unohana stepped forward and asked, "Are you versed in kido as well?"

Ms. Kin simply replied, "Yes," and that was good enough for Captain Unohana.

Next Shinji asked, "Where did you get your Zanpakuto? They're only given out at the Academy."

"They are passed down from generation to generation. Our three Zanpakuto once belonged to the original Kin. Our ancestors were three brothers and over the years their Zanpakuto have been passed down to the next heirs." Ms. Kin responded.

"But how is that possible?" Kira asked, "Zanpakuto are bound to their wielders. When we die our Zanpakuto pass on with us."

"I know it may seem odd but really and truly it's only the physical blade that has been passed on, the Spirit inside the sword changes with the wielder." Ms. Kin explained on seeing the confused looks on the faces of everyone in the room. "When the swords are handed down the spirit leaves and the new spirit takes its place."

The other captains all asked their own question such as where Ms. Kin and her brothers grew up, if she ever visited the Seiretei before and Captain Kyouraku even asked if she was married. Byakuya refrained from asking any question and resigned to just be present and watch the proceedings.

Finally it was Rukia's turn. She was the last person apart from Yourichi and Urahara to ask a question. Steeping forward Rukia took a deep breath to settle her nerves and looked Ms. Kin directly in the eyes. Taking another deep breath she asked, "Um, would you mind telling us your first name?"

Everyone in the room gave Rukia a strange look. Their attention was so focused on Rukia that did not see the rear smile that graced Ms. Kin's lips. It was there for only second before it vanished only to be seen on truly rare and unique moments.

"A brave question but never the less, I will tell you because you are the first person to ask." Ms. Kin replied lightly.

It was true no one in the room apart from the Head Captain, Yoruichi, Lee and Tage knew her name. When Byakuya had introduced her the night before her simply addressed her Ms. Kin and not by her first name. Thus, everyone listened a little closer as Ms. Kin spoke again.

"My first name is Aaviyan." She simply said.

Rukia did not know what Ms. Kin's first name would be but she wasn't expecting a name like Aaviyan. Still it did suit her. However, Rukia's mental conversation was cut short when the booming voice of Captain Yamamoto rang through here ears.

"If there aren't any other questions we will proceed with the meeting." he stated.

"Wait!" Yoruichi called from the back of the room. Walking forward she stood a few steps behind Ms. Kin and in one of the most serious voices she ever used, Yoruichi said, "Tell us about the two Clan Wars."

Only Byakuya, Lee, Tage, Urahara and Yoruichi herself saw Ms. Kin go rigid at the mention of the clan wars. Turning, Ms. Kin looked Yoruichi straight in the eyes. There was some hidden anger in her brown eyes but it was hardly noticed.

"Why do you wish to hear about the Clan Wars Yoruichi?" Ms. Kin countered.

"I think it would benefit the younger one in the room to hear about an important part of history from someone who was actually there." Yoruichi replied with a mischievous smile on her face.

Murmurs were heard throughout the room as everyone had something to say about the shocking revelation just said.

"Ms. Kin will you please answer that question." Yamamoto said and in the process r restoring silence in the room.

Sighing, Ms. Kin began, "Over eighteen hundred years ago, there was a great dispute between the four great houses. For those of you old enough to remember, the dispute occurred over unclaimed wanted by each house. None of the houses could agree on who the large expanse of land actually belonged too." Here Ms. Kin paused as if it pained her go on but she continued none the less. "Thus a great war ensued. Each Clan fought viciously and the battle fields were stained red with the blood of the soldiers. Thousands of men loss their lives for a mere piece of land in the war. Eventually the Kin household had to step in to stop the pointless bloodshed and the finally ended. The land was shared equally amongst the clans and argument was settled."

"And how did you assist in the war effort Aaviyan?" Yoruichi continued.

Ms. Kin glared daggers at Yoruichi but continued still, "I was a Commander of the Kin Army."

"And what does that mean?" Yoruichi added.

Ms. Kin finally seem to regain all her composure as she simply said, "It means that I lead the soldiers to battle and killed men of the opposing forces alongside my men." Her voice seemed void of any emotion as if she was just repeating something of a sheet of paper.

There were murmurs coming from the other Captains and Lieutenants. Rukia was shocked that Ms. Kin really fought in a war that was older than her brother. She was a Commander of an entire army, how impressive was that!

Ignoring the murmurs Yoruichi persisted on, "And what role did you play in the second war, Aaviyan?"

Like a machine Ms. Kin simply answered the question asked. "I was the First General Commander of the Armed Forces of the Kin Army."

"That meant you were in charge of the entire army. Is that right?" Yoruichi continued.

"Yes." Ms. Kin stoically replied. "Is that all?" she asked after Yoruichi didn't immediately ask another question.

Yoruichi calmly said, "No." Taking a deep breath as if what she was going to ask something that would affect the faith of the world forever, Yoruichi asked, "How many men have you killed Aaviyan? In both wars how many has it been?"

"Yoruichi don't you think that's a little too personal? I don't think she needs to answer that." Captain Ukitake chimed in.

"Yes," added Captain Komamura, "that's not something to disclose likely." However, Ms. Kin's answer shocked everybody, including her brothers who thought she wouldn't even answer.

"I stopped counting after 500 men."

To say the Captains and Lieutenants were shocked was an understatement. They were totally flabbergasted. No one expected Ms. Kin to be part of the bloodiest wars in Soul Society history, much less for having killed over 500 men. But the look in her eyes confirmed everyone's doubts.

"Urahara do have anything to add or ask?" Old Man Yamamoto's voice rang through drawing everyone out of their internal self analysis.

"Huh?" Urahara answered, "Sorry nothing to add."

"Fine then we shall proceed with the meeting." Yamamoto continued. "I've asked Ms. Kin and her brothers to come here today because I have something to ask of them." Everyone in the room went silent and allowed the Head Captain to continue. "I've been informed by Central Forty- Six that my presence as well as that of my Lieutenant has been requested at the royal Court Guard Squad. We do not know why but we have asked to spend three months there."

"Congrats old man." Captain Kyouraku exclaimed. He was never one to take anything seriously. Sighs were heard throughout the room and Ms. Kin actually shook her head in disbelief.

Ignoring the comment Yamamoto continued, "As a result Central Forty-Six has deemed that I put in a temporary substitute. Thus after some consideration, I've decided that Ms. Kin will replace me while her brothers will jointly share the position of Lieutenant."

Immediately there was uproar from the Captains. "But she isn't even a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Captain I implore you to rethink this decision." Komamura stated but Captain Yamamoto just shouted, "Enough!"

He was met with complete silence, "My decision is finally. I did not just choose some random person. I choose Ms. Kin and her brother after careful consideration. She has experience managing large establishments like the Thirteen Court Guard squads and she is capable enough to be my replacement. You all saw with own eyes her abilities yesterday night and you all heard of her on field battle experience. Thus she is my choice to be my replacement. Anyone who has a problem can take it up with Central Forty-Six because I've already submitted her as my Substitute!"

No one dared say a word after that, the only one brave enough to speak was Ms. Kin herself, "Why do you assume that I'll accept your offer Head Captain?"

Before Yamamoto could say anything Lee shot up and said, "She was just joking. Of course we'll accept the offer right sis?"

On seeing the pleading look on both Lee and Tage's faces Ms. Kin sighed and turned back to Captain Yamamoto and said humbly while bowing, "It will be our honor to accept your Proposal." Lee and Tage also bowed deeply with wide grin plastered on their faces.

"That settles it, tomorrow evening when Lieutenant Chojiro and I leave Ms. Kin and her brothers will officially assume their duties." Captain Yamamoto stated. "Tomorrow morning we will announce it at a general assembly. Dismissed!"

They all left the meeting hall in silence. All the captains waited outside to officially congratulate Aaviyan but were sorely disappointed when only Lee and Tage excited. They too were offered congratulatory handshakes and pats on the back. As they began to walk away Lee shouted over his shoulder, "They're going to be a while so you all shouldn't wait for her,"

The first to take Lee's advice was Captain Kyouraku. As he walked away he call out over his shoulder, "Well boys and girls this is gonna be a very interesting three months to come isn't it." Laughing he continued on. Shortly after the other all dispersed.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter 5 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

As Yoruichi and Urahara made their way home, Urahara turned to Yoruichi and said, "That was a little harsh back there you know. It seems that memories of the war are not some of her fondest."

Sighing, Yoruichi stopped on a roof and looked up to the sky. "I need to see if she felt any remorse towards her action in the war. If she was going to be made temporary Head Captain, I needed be sure she wasn't the same blood thirsty Warrior she was before."

"Blood thirsty Warrior? She doesn't really fit that description now does she?" Urahara rebuked.

"You weren't there for the second war now were you, let just say not many men could stand up against her in battle." Yoruichi replied.

"Heh! That means you knew about Old Man Yama's plan from before!" Urahara shouted.

"I have my sources who inform me of any major developments in the Soul Society." Yoruichi said with a mischievous smile.

Regaining his composure Urahara asked, "So did you see what you were looking for?"

With a slight frown Yoruichi answered, "Yes I saw remorse but I also say much more. I saw guilt, pain and worst of all fear."

"I hope that doesn't affect her ability to perform her duties." Urahara joked trying to lighten the mood of the moment.

"Only time will tell now." Yoruichi said finally. With that she continued on her home ward trek with Urahara not far behind trying to persuade Yoruichi to disclose her source.

**FINALLY I'M FINISHED. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER CLEARS UP THE AIR FOR SOME OF YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THE CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


	6. THE FIRST OFFICAL MEEETING

**OH THIS CHAPTER'S GONNA BE EXCITING!**

**DISCLIAMER DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR Ms. KIN, LEE AND TAGE**

_Chapter 6:- The First Meeting_

The following morning had finally arrived and the entire body of the Soul Society was gathered in the central court yard. A stage had been set up at the front of the court yard. The Captains as well as the Kins were all seated on stage. There was a monotone murmur emitted from the crowd of Soul Reapers assembled. Only those present at the meeting the previous evening knew what was going to take place.

"May I have your attention please?!" Captain Yamamoto shouted over the crowd. Immediately the horde of Soul reapers became silent. None of them wanted to put Old Man Yama's patience to the test. Clearing his throat he continued, "I have asked you all to gather here this morning to make a very special announcement. A few days ago I was informed by Central Forty-Six that my presence as well as that of my lieutenant has been requested at the Royal Court."

The murmurs began again from the crowd of now intrigued Soul Reapers but Captain Yamamoto would have none of it. He immediately silenced the noisy crowd and continued with his speech.

"Now that some order has been restored, I will continue by saying that Lieutenant Chojiro and I will be gone for approximately three months."

None of the Soul Reapers dared speak even at this revelation, thus Old Man Yama continued on saying, "As such, I must leave someone in charge of my beloved Seiretei. After my hours of consideration I came to the decision that my temporary." And he stressed a bit on the word 'temporary', "replacement for these three months will be Ms. Kin. Her brothers Lee and Tage will jointly be substituting as the Lieutenants of First division. The Captains and Lieutenants were informed of this already and have willing agreed Ms. Kin as being my replacement.:"

Here he paused to let the information received sink in and to allow the Soul Reapers to process what they had just been told. After what he thought was enough time Captain Yamamoto returned to addressing the crowd.

"As such I expect all of to give them the same degree of respect you would me or my Lieutenant understood?" All who were gathered saluted and answered in unison, "Yes sir!"

Pleased with himself, the Head Captain added one last statement, "You all may have your own opinion of my choice but I must remind you that many of you were present two nights ago and were witness to the abilities of these three individuals and as such should be aware that they are not only strong but they have displayed the skills of competent leaders as far as I'm concerned. If any of you think otherwise you should take it up with them."

With that Old Man Yama concluded his speech. Surprisingly, the Soul Reapers took the news quite well. Not one of them had anything to say about the new substitute Head Captain or her Lieutenant. This was mostly due to the fact that they did not want to get on the bad side of a woman who could take down seven Menos Grande in one swing of her sword.

After the assembly the Soul Reapers all dispersed and went off to do their designated tasks for the day. The other Captains accompanied Old Man Yama to see him and Lieutenant Chojiro off to the Royal Court. They all stood watch until the two men were nothing more than specs in the distance.

"Well, I never taught the day would come when he actually left his beloved Seiretei." Captain Kyouraku commented.

The others captains had all begun to make their way off to their respective divisions when Ms. Kin drew their attention. "If it's not too much trouble I would like to have a brief Captain's meeting this evening. I expect all captains to attend." she asked. However, everyone there understood that it was not a request she was issuing but a command. Seeing that all the Captains took her hint, Ms. Kin continued added, "Now if you'll excuse me I have some matters to attend to at the Squad one barracks."

All the Captains except Captain Kenpachi all bowed respectfully as Ms. Kin began to walk away. When she was a little way off she called out over her shoulder, "You don't have to bow for me. I haven't earned respect yet so the false respect towards me is not necessary." She didn't even give any of the Captains time to respond to her statement before she Shunpoed away.

"Well thing are really going to be different for these upcoming three month aren't they?" Shinji asked.

"You got that right." Kensei remarked.

None of the Captains exchanged anymore word but rather just went off to their own business, until this evening when they would again have to see each other.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter 6 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Rukia ran along the Squad One corridors. She was in a hurry to get to the Lieutenants meeting that had already started. Just this morning Captain Yamamoto had left and Ms. Kin had already called a Captain's Meeting and a subsequent Lieutenant's meeting had also been organized too. Rukia didn't want to be late for her first meeting with the new Lieutenants of Squad one. She had to make a good impression and secondly she was a Kuchiki she was supposed to be punctual like Byakuya.

When Rukia finally arrived at the meeting room, which was significantly less impressive than the Captain's Meeting room, she panting heavily. Quickly she took in a few deep breathes and knocked on the door. Tage's voice came in reply with a quick, "Come in."

When Rukia opened the door and entered the room she was left speechless at the sight in front of her. There spread out across the table was a large map of the Seiretei which was being colored in by all the lieutenants. Each one of them had a handful of crayons from the world of the living and was coloring in their Squad barracks.

"Come in Rukia. Don't stand by the door like a loner. We saved Squad Thirteen for you to color." Renji said sounding a bit childish.

"And please when your coloring do stay inside the lines." Nanoa added.

Rukia found it had to take the normally strict Lieutenant seriously while she held a bunch of crayons in her hand and was bent over coloring intently. Still confused she walked over to Lee who was now getting Rukia a set of crayons and asked, "Um…. Why exactly are we all coloring a large map of the Seiretei?"

" That's the same thing I asked." Momo called out from behind Renji.

Lee laughed a bit uncomfortably. "I know it's a bit childish."

"A bit?" Hisagi exclaimed, "It's downright stupid!"

All the other Lieutenants began murmuring in agreement.

"Listen," Tage said, "I know it's not what you were expecting when you were told that there would be a Lieutenants meeting, but this was supposed to be a bond build exercise. I don't see the use or purpose of us coloring this either but I don't want to get on my sisters bad side and neither do you."

Upon hearing that they could get on their new temporary Head Captain's bad side, all the lieutenants began coloring with a new vigor. Rukia who was just standing there immediately grabbed the handful of crayons from Lee and began coloring. None of them wanted to be on Ms. Kin's bad side.

While coloring Rukia asked Tage who was standing beside her, " what do you think they'll discuss in their first Captain's meeting?"

"I don't know," Tage replied, "but I know they're not coloring that's for sure."

It was true the Captains were not coloring a large map of the Seiretei. In fact they were all sitting in the new chairs that were placed specifically in the head Captain's office for the meeting. There a few changes made to Captain Yamamoto's office now that is belonged to Ms. Kin. Firstly there was now a large framed a map of the Seiretei hanging on the wall next to the large double doors. Also Ms. Kin had refused to sit at Captain Yamamoto's desk because she thought it was disrespectful so she had another smaller desk brought in and placed on the opposite side of the room. Along with the new chairs there also a long table placed in the center of the room for the captains.

"I love what you've done with the place." Captain Ukitake said from across the table.

Ms. Kin was sitting behind her little desk signing off on a one final piece of work. Without even leaving her work she replied, "Thank you Captain Ukitake."

After signing the last document she placed it aside and looked across the table in front of her. There were only eleven of the twelve Captains sitting in front her. Captain Zaraki was not present yet. Sighing Ms. Kin said, "Well we can't any longer for Captain Zaraki. We'll have to start the meeting without him."

"We should have started already. It's obvious he wasn't going to show." Shinji commented from his seat in between Captain Unohana and Byakuya. "He rarely showed up when the Head Captain was here, I highly doubt he would show p now."

"Are you finished Captain Hirako?" Ms. Kin asked which caused some snickering from the other captain, mainly Captain Kyouraku and Kurotsuchi. With a slight nod Shinji confirmed that he was done talking and sunk deep down into his seat.

"Right." Ms. Kin said, "I've called you all here to have our first official Captain's meeting. I have a few things I need to say and I want your full attention and no disruptions understood?"

All the Captains Present nodded in understanding.

"I' m not here to be your friend. I'm here to serve a purpose and perform to the best of my ability a task that was given to me. If I make friends of you in the future well that will be what it has to be. My first priority here is ah the Head Captain and the Captain of my squad. I am not here to replace Captain Yamamoto."

The other captains were all sitting and listening intently. They knew that this was no joking matter and that Ms. Kin was being very serious. They could see it in her eyes that any foolishness now would not be tolerated.

Ms. Kin took their silence as her queue to continue. "However, I do expect you all to act with the same degree of dignity as you would with him. As such, there are going to be some changes in the Seiretei. Too long has the Seiretei been stuck in its old ways, not taking into consideration the whole substitute soul reaper fiasco of course."

Here Ms. Kin paused to take a breath and then continued with her speech, "I expect your full cooperation in assisting me with the new changes that are going to be implemented and I would also like your own input on issues. If there are any concerns feel free to bring them to me and I will do all in my poor to facilitate your request. So long it is justifiable and anything out of my hands will be sent to Central Forty-Six. So are there any matters that you would like to bring to the table?"

"Well since you offered, we could use some new training equipment." Kensei responded, "Our current equipment has been here since I was just a seated officers, which was a hundred and fifty years ago."

"Well that is very unfortunate." Ms. Kin replied, "I'll see what can be done to improve our training facilities. Are there any other requests?"

"These new initatives do they include funding for new research project as well?" Captain Kurotsuchi inquired.

"Yes, as long as it benefits the Soul Society." Ms. Kin answered.

Captain Kurotsuchi did not say anything further but got a faraway look on his face as if he was already dreaming of the numerous projects he could get funded. Seeing that it was no use waiting for him to say anything else, Ms. Kin decided to make one final statement.

"There is one last thing that you all must know, from now on there will be Captain's Meeting at the end of every week just like this one. All Captains are asked to please attend. Also I will be expecting a report about the status of each Squad at the end of the week for the next three months. Right, I think that's about so I now call them meeting to a close."

With that Ms. Kin resumed her seat behind her desk and waited for the Captains to make their way out but not one of them moved.

"I'm sorry Head Captain but did I hear you correctly, did you just say were going to have a meeting every week?" Toshiro asked sounding confused."

"Yes we are going to have a meeting every week, right in this office." Ms. Kin replied.

"What of the reports? Are we really supposed to hand in a report every week? Captain Komamura inquired shortly after.

"Yes indeed. I expect nothing less from the Seiretei's finest." She responded.

"But that a lot to do Captain." Kyouraku added, "You can't really expect us to do all our usual duties as well as write a report for you every week."

"I agree with Captain Kyouraku, it's too much." Captain Soi-Foin declared.

There was now an up roar coming from the captains as they began listing all the reasons why they shouldn't have to come to a meeting every week and give up a report.

However, Ms. Kin would have none of the mutiny under her leadership. "Enough!" she shouted. "This isn't up for discussion. I told you before that I am mot Captain Yamamoto, therefore I will be doing things differently."

Immediately the captains stopped complaining and shut their mouths. Having regained order Ms. Kin said to them, "You shouldn't be surprised about the changes after all Captain Kyouraku did say that things were going to be different for the next three months."

Captain Kyouraku was about to say something but decided against it seeing the look in Ms. Kin's eyes. The other captains also understood the unspoken word. That now what Ms. Kin says goes. Realizing that they could do nothing about their current situation the Captains resigned to just going with it and with that understood each one of them took their leave from Ms. Kin's office.

After all the captains had left Ms. Kin sat down in Captain Yamamoto's chair and sighed, saying to herself, "This really is going to be a hell of a three months to come."

**THANK GOD I'M FINALLY FINISHED. THIS WAS ONE OF THE HARDEST CHAPTERS TO WIRTE. SORRY IF IT DOESN'T MEET SOME OF YOUR EXPECTATIONS AND SORRY IT CAME SO LATE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**OH! AND PLEASE REVIEW I COULD DO WITH SOME IDES FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	7. THE HOT SPRINGS

**OH THIS CHAPTER'S GONNA BE EXCITING!**

**DISCLIAMER DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR Ms. KIN, LEE AND TAGE**

_Chapter 7:- The Hot Springs_

It had been two weeks now since Ms. Kin became temporary Head Captain and already the Soul Society was experiencing the changes. Taking Kensei's advice, Ms. Kin had replaced the training equipment with new state of the art equipment.

She had also started new renovations to the old, dilapidated building in the Seiretei and was now requesting that each squad paint their barracks. This didn't go to well with the Captains when were told at the second Meeting. However, Ms. Kin got them to agree when she pointed out that they weren't the one who were going to do the painting.

The Captains had even done their reports as request which shocked Ms. Kin a bit, although she did not show. The Captains had agreed amongst themselves that since Ms. Kin had been keeping her promises and was working to improve the Seiretei, the least they could do was facilitate her by doing their reports. It actually wasn't that bad.

They had had three Meetings thus far and the Captains were now seeing the benefits of the regular meetings. Their concerns were being met and improvements were seen throughout the Soul Society. These meetings also gave them an excuse to get away from the Barrack and their tiresome subordinates.

It was now Saturday afternoon and Ms. Kin was sitting as usual at her desk in the Head Captain's office. She had just finished issuing orders to Lee and Tage for the evening, and was about to start reviewing the reports handed in by the Captains when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Ms. Kin said.

Immediately one of the sentries posted outside walked in and bowed deeply. Upon standing he said, "Captain, Captain Kurotsuchi is here for his scheduled meeting."

The previous evening at the Captain's Meeting, Captain Kurotsuchi had requested a special meeting with her in on the following evening. Seeing no harm in granting his request Ms. Kin had agreed but she was having second thoughts now. She had heard many rumors about the eccentric captain of the Twelfth Division. Nevertheless she told the guard to let him in.

"Good evening Head Captain. Thank you for seeing me." Captain Kurotsuchi said and he walked in and stood in front of Ms. Kin's desk.

"Good evening Captain Kurotsuchi. How may I help you this evening?" Ms. Kin replied calmly.

"Well, I would like to take you up on that offer you made on our first meeting about the funding for new research projects. I hope you didn't think this was a casual meeting?" he answered.

"Of course not," Ms. Kin replied likewise. Frankly she didn't really take Mayuri Kurotsuchi for a man who made social visits to his fellow Captains. "So Captain, please tell about the new research project that you would like to undertake."

Immediately a wicked smile spread across his neatly painted face. "I'm glad you ask Head Captain, it's very interesting." Captain Kurotsuchi then proceeded to explain to Ms. Kin his new idea for a research project.

Realizing that this would take a while, Ms. Kin put away the reports and sat up a little. Knitting her fingers together she placed them on her desk and got comfortable to listen to Mayuri's speech. He spoke about going to world of the living to retrieve living specimens of human animals to do studies on and about creating a new type of mod soul using animal DNA. He talked about all sorts of new topics to do research on all of which included do testing, mutating, dissecting or injecting some kind of living or formally alive creature.

After Captain Kurotsuchi was finished describing his many ideas Ms. Kin simply sat back in her chair. Sighing a little she said, "No."

"No? What do you mean no?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked sounding extremely confused.

"I mean that I cannot give my consent on these Research projects Captain." Ms. Kin explained calmly.

Mayuri really looked confused now. "But why ever not?" he asked again.

"I simply cannot condone any research that requires you to test on living beings Captain." She elaborated.

"Then what I'm what I am supposed to do?" Captain Kurotsuchi exclaimed. "All my research experiments require a living test subject."

"I'm glad you asked that." Ms. Kin responded. She moved from her spot behind her desk and stood in front slightly leaning against it. "Recently," she continued, "I've been reading report from Soul Reapers returning from the real world. A common complaint amongst all of them was that it was very difficult to get out of their gigai and draw their Zanpakuto."

Here Ms. Kin paused a bit then she continued on with her statement, "I want you to develop a method by which a Soul reaper does not have to come out of his or her gigai to draw their Zanpakuto. I've already spoken to Central Forty-Six and they have approved funding for this task."

"Really? This is an interesting development. Most of my research deals with living creatures but this seems to be an equally interesting endeavor." Captain Kurotsuchi commented.

Ms. Kin let out a breath of relief. Captain Kurotsuchi had taken to the idea. She had feared that he would not see the value in such a development but he was more open minded than she gave him credit for. Just to make sure he wouldn't change his mind she added, "There's no one else in the Soul Society with your knowledge Captain. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Emboldened by his praise Captain Kurotsuchi stood up a little straighter and replied, "Certainly Head Captain, as you wish. Now if you will excuse me I must go brief my staff on our new task."

With a nod of her head, Ms. Kin consented for him to leave. However, as Mayuri reached the door MS. Kin said, "Oh and Captain I expect to see some form of results by the end of next month."

Before Mayuri had a chance to respond Ms. Kin had Shunpoed to door beside him and said gently, "You have a good evening Captain."

With that she ushered him out and told the guards to make sure there were no more disturbances for the evening. Going back to her desk, Ms. Kin sat down her cushioned chair with a plop. Having a rare moment to herself she let out a loud sigh. Leaning back she began to rub the back of her next, trying to soothe out all the knots in her muscles. Running the Seiretei was a harder job than Ms. Kin imagined.

There were reports to read and sign, request to facilitate, orders to issue and an entire squad that had to get training done. At least Lee and Tage took care of the squad training. Not to mention Ms. Kin still had her duties as soon to be Head of the Kin Clan and ensuring that Lee and Tage did their extra training every morning.

"How does Byakuya do it all?" she asked out loud. Over the past week Ms. Kin had gained a new respect for the usually stoic Captain of Sixth Division.

Getting up Ms. Kin walked over to the large map of the Seiretei hanging on her wall. She thought that maybe looking at the picture might calm her nerves when something caught her eye. On the south end of the Seiretei, close to the protective wall was a little box marked, "Seiretei Hot Springs."

This intrigued her quite a bit. Then and there Ms. Kin decided that she could do with a visit to the Hot springs maybe it would do her aching muscles well. After neatening up her desk and putting away all finished and signed reports she left the office.

On her way out she stopped and told the guards that she was leaving for the evening and would return later on that night to finish reading the Captains' reports. As Ms. Kin walked through the corridors of the First Division barrack, she let her spiritual pressure emanate just a bit to warn anyone coming her way that she was in no mood to be disturbed.

Unfortunately one person did not quiet get the message. As Ms. Kin rounded one of the corners she bumped into to something short and tiny. As she looked down to the ground she saw none other than the squeamish seventh of Forth Division Hanataro Yamada.

Upon seeing who he bumped into, Hanataro instantly was on his pleading, "I'm so sorry Head Captain! Please don't hurt me!"

Initially Ms. Kin was a little irritated to be obstructed on her way to the Hot springs but it was hard to say mad at someone as pitiful as Hanataro. Sighing softly she extended her hand and helped him up.

"It quiet alright…" Ms. Kin wanted to assure him that everything was alright but didn't even know his name.

"Oh, sorry again, I'm seventh seat Hanataro Yamada of Forth Division." Hanataro piped in, still scared out of his wits.

"Right Hanataro, there was no harm done and I would hurt you for bumping into me," Ms. Kin said, trying to calm the panic stricken boy. "Might I ask what are you doing at the First Division barrack this late Hanataro?"

"Yes, I almost forgot." Fishing through his robes Hanataro emerged with a small vial and handed it to Ms. Kin. "Captain Unohana though that you might be a little stressed after these first two weeks and Head Captain and thought that this might help."

Still a bit nervous, Hanataro handed Ms. Kin the vial. Taking the vial in hand Ms. Kin examined it carefully.

"Please thank Captain Unohana for me but I must ask, what is it?" stated Ms. Kin.

"It's a special bath salt that calms the mind and soothes muscles. My Captain thought that it would come in handy." Hanataro replied.

Ms. Kin wondered how Captain Unohana knew that such a gift would come in handy right now but she was in no mood to contemplate such a coincidence.

"Thank you Hanataro for this special delivery." Ms. Kin said. Hanataro bowed respectfully and waited to be dismissed but Ms. Kin had other idea.

Walking up a little closer she asked, "Hanataro do you know the way to the Seiretei Hot Springs?"

"Yes Head Captain. I've spent many days cleaning up in there." He replied still bowing, "It's one of the nicer places that I clean."

"Good you can take me there then," Ms. Kin said grasping Hanataro's hand which made the tiny Soul Reaper blush slightly.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter 7 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Lee and Tage both sat at the end of a long table waiting patiently for the others to arrive. They were at their first ever Shinigami Men's Association Executive Meeting. As Lieutenants they were automatically part of the executive. They had reached early and were eager to experience all that the meeting had to offer. Also it gave them a chance to get out of the Kin mansion and interact with the other members of the Seiretei.

There days were mostly spent training Squad one or running errands for their sister. Over the two weeks they had been there they had made friends with the other Lieutenants as well as some of the Captains. Captain Kyouraku was especially nice to them but that just because he had a major crush on Ms. Kin.

Eventually the other members arrived. The executive consisted of all the male Captains and Lieutenants as well as Ikkaku and Yumichika. The only persons who were absent that night were Captain Kenpachi because he really didn't give a crap, Captain Histugya because he was trying to finish the paper work that Ranginku had neglected and Captain Kurotsuchi because he was briefing his staff on their new research project.

After about ten minutes Captain Ukitake stood at the front of the long table. Swaying slightly he began to speak.

"Seeing that everyone's here I think we should begin the meeting. First of I would like to welcome our two new members, Lee and Tage."

There was talking as the other members acknowledged their new associates. After some pleasantries were exchanged Captain Ukitake continued talking.

"Now that everyone's acquainted let's start are there any concerns that anyone would like to bring to the table?"

"I have a suggestion," Captain Kyouraku said, "The renovations to the Hot Springs are finally finished. I think that we should have our meeting there, don't you think?"

"Captain Kyouraku that is highly inappropriate. We cannot have our meeting at the Hot Springs." Byakuya stated.

"Now, now Captain Kuchiki, this is an executive Board meeting and think the board should decide, isn't that right Captain Kyouraku?" Shinji added with a broad smile on his face. Like a little child Kyouraku nodded in agreement.

"Fine have your vote." Byakuya rebuked.

Seeing that a vote was to be held, Captain Ukitake stood and asked, "All those in favor of going to the hot spring to hold the meeting, please say 'aye'."

A chorus of 'ayes' rang through the meeting room. The only people who didn't say 'aye' were Byakuya, Captain Komamura and Kensei.

"Well the 'ayes' have it. To the hot spring we go!" Captain Ukitake happily exclaimed.

"I love these meetings."Lee whispered to Tage as they made way outside. Unwillingly Byakuya, Sajin and Kensei followed the band of jolly board member to the hot springs.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter 7 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Hanataro and Ms. Kin finally reached the hot springs. It hadn't taken that long as Hanataro knew the way there like the back of his hand. Walking ahead Hanataro pushed open the door and ushered Ms. Kin in. without hesitation Ms. Kin entered the pitch black room. A short while after Hanataro managed to find the light switch and turned on the light.

The light revealed a small room with a desk and two doors at the back.

"One door leads to the hot springs and the other leads to the change rooms." Hanataro indicated. MS. Kin just nodded in understanding.

Hanataro continued by saying, "Recently the hot springs were under renovation. The renovations have only been finished about a month or so. If you want I can give you a little tour?"

Ms. Kin let a rare smile grace her face as she turned to Hanataro and replied, "Thank you for the offer Hanataro but I'll manage."

This caused Hanataro to blush again. Ms. Kin then turned and exited through the door that led to the hot springs. Hanataro took this as his hint to exit. As he was about to open the door to leave he realized something. Ms. Kin hadn't taken a towel.

Being the helpful person that he was, Hanataro ran into the change room and got one of the brand new towels from the stock shelf. He would just knock on the door and tell Ms. Kin that would leave the towel on the desk in the room outside. As Hanataro exited the changing room he was greeted with a sight that made his head spin.

There rushing through the door were all the male Lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Before Hanataro had a chance to say a word they all rushed into the room with the hot springs. They same room were Ms. Kin was presently occupying. Only Renji managed to acknowledge Hanataro as he rushed alongside the other Lieutenants.

Shortly after the lieutenants had entered the Captains came. Upon seeing Hanataro with the towel in hand, Captain Kyouraku asked, "Did you came for a late night bath too Hanataro?"

Hanataro was still to panic stricken to speak the only thought that was going through his mind was what Ms. Kin would do when all the men jump into the hot spring.

He had little time to think because before he realized it Captain Kyouraku was pushing him into the room with the hot springs. Hanataro really didn't want to go in there. He began fighting to get out of Captain Kyouraku's grasp but to no avail.

"Please Captain I really don't want to go in there!" he pleaded.

"Don't worry kid," Shinji comforted, "we're not gonna tell your captain so ease up."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Hanataro wailed, but before he had time to explain they had already pushed him into the room. Immediately Hanataro's face turned as pale as the morning fog.

Seeing the Horrified look on Hanataro's face, Renji asked, "Hey, Hanataro what's wrong you look like you just stared death in the eye."

"I think I still am." Hanataro whispered.

"Huh?"

Before Hanataro could say another word, in the water behind the Lieutenants someone cleared their throat.

"Who's there?" Ikkaku demanded pointing his wooden sword which he carried everywhere in the direction of the sound.

"Here let me put on the lights on that side of the room." Captain Ukitake offered.

With the lights on it revealed Ms. Kin sitting in the corner against one of the massive rocks that rimmed the hot spring. A simultaneous yell erupted from the Lieutenants in the water and Hanataro fainted.

"You all should really be more attentive to your surroundings." Ms. Kin told the shocked group.

Upon seeing her fully, sitting there in her bath robe, a mad blush spread across the lieutenants' faces. They looked redder than Renji's hair. Noticing their predicament they all scrambled to hide behind one another to shield themselves from Ms. Kin eyes. They didn't really want their Head Captain to see them in nothing more than their underwear.

Soon all the Lieutenants were hiding behind Lee and Tage who were the only ones who weren't acting like complete fools. Off to the side Kensei just shook his head in disbelief at their teenage behavior. Captain Ukitake was unsuccessfully trying to revive Hanataro while Byakuya and Sajin just stood there waiting to see what would happen next.

The only persons who seemed to be delighted at this unforeseen change of events were Captain Kyouraku and Captain Shinji. They immediately jumped in to the hot springs. For a few minutes they were los under the water but eventually emerged on either side of Ms. Kin.

"So Captain we didn't know you'd be her today?" Shinji said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I should be asking you same thing, weren't you supposed to have a meeting tonight?" Ms. Kin replied.

"Well we decided that it would be more fun to have our meeting here." Captain Kyouraku said moving a little closer to Ms. Kin.

"Well in that case I think I'll take my leave now." She responded.

Before either Kyouraku or Shinji could say a word Ms. Kin had Shunpoed out the water. She was now standing on the outside of the Hot spring. If it was possible the faces of all the Lieutenants got even redder. There was a slight on the faces of the Captains also. There was even a slight pink on Byakuya's cheeks but no one was really watching him then.

All their eyes were plastered to Ms. Kin. Her wet Bath robes clung to her body, showing off her curves. The robes weren't see through though, so she was perfectly cover. This still stop the men from gawking at her. She didn't really take much notice of them. Instead she walked over to where Captain Ukitake was trying to revive Hanataro.

Kneeling down she placed a wet on Hanataro's small chest. The palm of her hand began to glow and suddenly Hanataro jerked forward. He immediately stood bolt upright. However, seeing Ms. Kin beside him that close and wet, made the small Soul Reaper faint again.

"Captain I think you should probably leave." Ukitake said gently, "He's not going to wake up if you're….around. You know what I mean."

Ms. Kin understood perfectly well. Getting up she turned towards them door but was forced to stop when Captain Kyouraku called out from the hot springs.

"Aw! Captain you can stay you know. You're not disturbing us."

"Thank you for the offer Captain," she replied, "but I must get back to my office. I have work to complete."

Instead of waiting for Kyouraku to respond, Ms. Kin simply walked out the door and went straight to the changing room. No one even saw when she got her shihakusho and haori.

"Hey wasn't it just me or did she have a tattoo on her back?" Ikkaku asked out loud.

All eyes turned to Lee and Tage questioningly. Sighing Tage answered, "Yes sour sister has a tattoo."

"Hey Renji now you're not the only walking canvas in the Seiretei!" Iba called out.

"Hmm…. I didn't really take her for a girl who'd be in to tattoos." Shinji mused out loud.

"She got it after the First Clan War," Lee explained. "It says 'In war we fight not for victory but for peace.' At least that's what she told us."

"So you haven't looked at it to see what's written?" Hisagi asked.

"No!" both Lee and Tage blurted out.

"She's our sister. That would be just wrong." Tage exclaimed.

"Well you have one gorgeous sister that's for sure." Ikkaku said and they were many nods of agreement.

"Alright let get down to business and start this Meeting please. It's already getting late." Captain Ukitake commanded.

"And no more talking about our sister please!" Lee yelled out just before they started their discussion.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**FINALLY I'M FINISHED. THIS WAS ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I'VE EVER WROTE.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY READING IT AS MUCH AS ENJOYED WRITING IT.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WOULD GREATLY BE APPRECIATED. **


	8. TALES AT MIDNIGHT

**DISCLIAMER DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR MS. KIN, LEE AND TAGE**

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD EXAMS TO STUDY FOR**

_Chapter 8:- Tales at Midnight ._

For three days Ms, Kin heard over ten different versions of what had happened at the Hot Springs. Each version seemed more outlandish than the last. Although all had one thing in common, they all seemed to describe her having some sort of erotic orgy with the member of the Shinigami Men's Association.

Some of the members of Squad One had even been brave enough to speak about the incident within the barracks but most soul reapers didn't even think about it. They really didn't want to anger their new Head Captain.

Ms. Kin knew about every single rumor and every single piece of gossip. As a noble it was very common for you to be the center of gossip especially when you so high ranked. Gossipers don't care about rank or title they just want to be the one to get the juiciest story out first.

Overtime Ms. Kin had gotten used to her name being called in the gossip circles but that doesn't mean she liked it. As head of the Kin Clan it was her duty to bring needless gossip to a standstill. She had to ensure no disgrace came to the great Kin name. However, Ms. Kin soon realized that in the Seiretei things were a little different. The members of the Shinigami Men's Association had made it their personal business to put a stop to all these rumors. It was not that they were offended by the rumors, it was that they didn't want to inflict the ire of their powerful Head Captain.

However, Ms. Kin's thoughts were focused elsewhere. Apart from the rumors about the incident at the hot springs, many Soul Reapers were talking about the upcoming, "Anniversary." Ms. Kin didn't know exactly what the "Anniversary" was about but she did know that it meant a lot to members of the Soul Society. As Head Captain it was her duty to have an in-depth knowledge about what was going on in the Seiretei.

"Lee, what have you heard about this 'Anniversary' that's coming up?" Ms. Kin casually asked one afternoon while her two Lieutenants were in her office.

"You don't know?" Tage inquired earnestly. He was a little shocked that his all powerful sister didn't know about something that was supposed to be her business.

"Basically Avy, the 'Anniversary' is the name given to the day that Aizen was defeated and locked away." Lee replied, smiling because he was still able to use his pet name for his sister. This didn't go to well with Ms. Kin as she sent a frown in his direction.

But never the less he continued by saying, "It's a really big deal here. Aizen's betrayal was a serious blow to the entire Soul Society. Many Soul Reapers lost their lives during the Great Winter war."

"Such a shame that innocent lives had to be lost because of one man's greed." Tage said sadly.

"Indeed." Ms. Kin replied in return even though she seemed totally engrossed in her paper work.

Although Ms. Kin seemed to be occupied with her paperwork, both Lee and Tage noticed something in her eyes. It was as if her body was mechanically doing the paperwork but her mind was somewhere else. This disturbed the two of them greatly. It was quite unusual for their sister ever seem so out of sorts.

"Avy is everything alright?" Tage asked with concern laced in his voice.

Sighing softly Ms. Kin turned to look at her two younger brothers. The faraway look she only a moment ago was now gone.

"You two are always so overly concerned everything is fine." she said reassuringly, "Now don't you have some paperwork to and some letters to deliver?"

The concerned looks on their face lightened a little as they heard her issue their orders, but they couldn't help but think that something was amiss. Lee was about to say something when Tage stopped him by placing a firm grip on his shoulder.

Lee understood that he shouldn't press further on the matter as it would come to pass eventually. So with a heavy heart both brothers left the office silently.

After they left Ms. Kin got up from behind her table and walked over to the balcony on the other side of the office. Since she knew she was alone she leaned over the banister slightly and looked out over the Seiretei. She could help but find the peaceful scene calming. If only the world could be like this all the time it would be so much nicer.

However, dreams are just that, dreams. You can only put your faith in the physical presence around you not the visions in your head and heart. That was something Ms. Kin learned a long time ago, but still her present situation daunted her she needed to find out more about this Aizen fiasco.

There was only one person who could give her the information she needed and she knew they would not be able to say no. Summoning one of the guards she gave them a letter to deliver, after which she resumed her place behind her desk and continued doing the never ending pile of paperwork.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter8 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Rukia didn't know how she found herself walking through the squad one barracks this late in the evening. She could feel the perspiration role down her skin causing her uniform to stick to her back. Her heart beat quickened with every step. She couldn't help but remember how she ended up here in the first place

_Flashback _

"Excuse me I'm looking for Lieutenant Kuchiki," said a man Squad one's insignia plastered on his back.

"I'm Lieutenant Kuchiki. What this all about?" Rukia said trying to sound authoritative.

Seeing the Badge on her upper arm the n=man nodded in understanding and fished out a clean white envelope from within his uniform and presented it to Rukia.

"The Head Captain sends this." He said as Rukia took the envelope.

"Alright you can go now I'll make sure Captain Ukitake gets this." She replied just before turning to leave but the man called out.

"Lieutenant it's not for Captain Ukitake, it's for you."

True to his words on the other side of the envelope in neat black handwriting was her name. Rukia's eyes widened in both horror and anticipation as she stared at the envelope. What could the Head Captain want with her? With a quick gesture of her hands she dismissed the man and opened the letter. It read simply

_Dear Lieutenant_

_Please see me in my office promptly at 6 o'clock_

_Respectfully_

_Head Captain Kin _

_End Flashback_

Rukia couldn't help but feel nervous. She had never been personally summoned for by a captain before, much less the Head Captain.

As she stood in front of the massive double doors she was surprised to see that the usually sentries were not at their post on either side of the door. Rukia had to take a few minutes to compose herself. She didn't want to meet Ms. Kin looking like she had just come from cleaning the sewers.

Rukia stepped forward and gingerly knocked on the door. After s few seconds she heard Ms. Kin give her consent to come in. Rukia quickly and quietly entered the office and closed the door behind her. She walked to the center of the room and stopped directly in front of Ms. Kin's desk. Rukia bowed respectfully and looked up to see Ms. Kin had in turn given a slight nod of her head.

"Head Captain you wanted to see me?" Rukia asked.

"Yes I did. Please have a seat Ms. Kuchiki." Ms. Kin replied while indicating to Rukia the chair near the desk.

Rukia immediately obeyed the order and sat down but she didn't say a word after as she waited for Ms. Kin to speak first.

Ms. Kin watched Rukia intently for a minute. She noted that Rukia seemed unsettled by her gaze. Ms. Kin would even go as far to say that Rukia seemed Unsettled in her presence in general. Ever since that day she caught Rukia staring at her, Ms. Kin knew the girl was not only intimidated but a little fearful of her. Rukia's eyes alone told the entire story.

Ms. Kin dropped her gaze from Rukia's face and continued signing some last minute paperwork. All the while Rukia was becoming more and more tense. She could feel her stomach doing summersaults. She had to get out of here and fast.

But before Rukia could make a coherent thought Ms. Kin spoke.

"Ms. Kuchiki do you know why I called you here today?"

Rukia simply shook her head in response.

"I see," Ms. Kin replied, "Well then I should probably explain myself, shouldn't I?"

Ms. Kin waited for Rukia to respond but the poor girl just nodded her head in reply. Seeing as I was no use trying to get a verbal response out of her Ms. Kin continued speaking.

"Recently it has been brought to my attention that some chatter has been going on around _my_ Seiretei."

Rukia could feel her heart jump to her throat. What was Ms. Kin talking about? Chatter? She didn't know anything about chatter. The only chatter that Rukia had heard about was….. wait was Ms. Kin Talking about the incident at the Hot Springs? She had nothing to do with those rumors if anything Rukia had tried to set the record straight.

Jumping from her seat, Rukia started, "Wait Ms. Kin I had nothing to do with those rumors about you at the hot springs! I would never spread gossip! You have to believe me! Please Ms. Kin!"

Ms. Kin raised a delicate eyebrow at Rukia's dramatic outburst which caused Rukia to shrink in terror. Only after the outburst did Rukia truly think about what she had just done.

"Oh Ms. Kin….. I mean Head Captain I'm…. please…." Rukia could find the words to say as they were all stuck in her throat.

"It's quite alright Rukia." Ms. Kin said calmly.

Rukia was about to open her mouth to say something when Ms. Kin silenced her.

"Rukia I didn't call you here to reprimand you on anything. I know for a matter of fact that you say anything about that whole incident at the hot springs." Ms. Kin said.

This soothed Rukia's slightly. At least she wasn't in trouble which was the most important thing.

"The reason why I called you here this evening is because I've been hearing a lot of talk about the upcoming Anniversary. And I understand that you were a crucial figure head in the defeat of Aizen in the Winter War." Ms. Kin continued.

"I wouldn't say I was a figure head." Rukia said blushing slightly at the complement. "If anything I was more of a burden than a solution to that problem."

"Every grain of sand helps to make up the entire desert Rukia, therefore every piece of input has its value in one way or the other." Ms. Kin retorted skillfully

Ms. Kin's statement made Rukia blush madly. Her pale skin didn't help to hide the fact. Ms. Kin pretended not to notice to shield Rukia from some of the embarrassment.

"But either way this is not the reason why I called you here." Ms. Kin said while she shuffled her papers into a neat pile.

Ms. Kin got up and to Rukia's great astonishment sat in the seat directly opposite her. Rukia felt the blood rush to her ears. Ms. Kin knew Rukia felt like a mouse staring at a lion but to her credit Rukia hid it well.

"Rukia I need you to do something for me." Ms. Kin said earnestly.

"Anything!" Rukia said eagerly.

"I need you to tell about the Winter War. I need to know about all the events that predated and came subsequent to the War." Ms. Kin stated with a serious look on her face.

Rukia's face fell. She didn't expect Ms. Kin to ask such a thing of her. The memories of the Winter War where ones Rukia had tried to forget for the longest time.

In a low voice Rukia asked, "Why do you need to know about that?"

Even though Rukia knew that asking the question was an indirect form of disobedience she still needed to know why Ms. Kin wanted her to recall the worst time of her life.

"The issues of the Seiretei never worried me before now and I think it's important that I know what happened back then." Ms. Kin replied dryly.

This made Rukia slightly angry. This was not simple matter that they were going to discuss. The Winter War had not only caused great chaos across the Seiretei but had resulted in unimaginable looses both physically and humanly. However, when Rukia looked at M. Kin she saw a different story than what her voice told. The look in her eyes made Rukia think that Ms. Kin was genuinely concerned about the Winter War. However, Rukia also saw something else, an opportunity.

"I'll tell you everything about the Winter War both before and after on one condition." Rukia said with a little more confidence than she thought she could muster.

"Alrigth," Ms. Kin replied, "Name it."

"I want you to tell about the Second Clan War." Rukia responded.

Rukia clearly saw Ms. Kin go rigid. Her muscles tensed slightly and her eyebrows furrowed in tension.

"It's my only request." Rukia said quietly. She hated the thought that she had to use such conniving ways to find out more about Ms. Kin but she thought if she had to step back into the past, so could Ms. Kin.

After a few moments of contemplation Ms. Kin finally gave Rukia her answer.

"Fine I'll tell you about the Second Clan War."

A small smile graced Rukia's lips as she noted that there was no venom or malice in Ms. Kin's voice when she answered. Although she could be hiding it.

"Now that we've settled our terms," Ms. Kin said as she draped one leg over the other and settled back into the chair making herself comfortable, "Let's Begin the story shall we?"

Rukia nodded in response and began telling the story of Aizen's betrayal. During the entire course of the story. Ms. Kin stayed quiet. She never interrupted Rukia or stopped to ask questions during their entire conversation. Sometime the memories of the Winter War seemed too much for Rukia to express. At these times she had to pause and take a moment to compose herself before she could continue.

All Ms. Kin could do was sit and listen to the tale that unfolded before her. Deep down inside her she could feel her despise towards Aizen grow with each passing second. How could one man be so self possessed as to think that he could stand on top of the world? I disgusted her no on end but she kept her face set and continued listening intently to Rukia's story.

It was about midnight when Rukia finally finished telling the story. She had left nothing not sparing even the most minute detail. She sat in silence as she studied Ms. Kin's face. It seemed to Rukia that her eyes were in some faraway place.

In truth Ms. Kin was in a faraway place. She was deep in thought. She had dived deep into her subconscious trying to make sense of the story she had just heard. The tale spun out before her was filled with lost, tragedy and useless bloodshed. All caused by one maniac with a dream.

When Ms, Kin finally spoke she made Rukia jump slightly.

"Thank you Rukia. I know this must have been hard for to do. So again I thank you." Ms. kin said lightly.

Rukia simply nodded in understanding and settled back down to hear Ms. Kin's own story. However, Ms. Kin had other thing on her mind at present. Rukia was about to open her mouth to say something when Ms. Kin spoke again.

"I know I promised you the story about the second Clan War but it's very late." Ms. Kin said.

Rukia seemed a bit disappointed but Ms. Kin continued by saying, "Besides I'm sure Byakuya would not appreciate me keeping his beloved sister out so late."

Rukia didn't know why but she felt that deep down in her heart Ms. Kin would tell her about the Second Clan war no matter how much it pained her. She just seemed like the kind of person who always kept her word. So with a curt nodded Rukia got up and walked back over to the door.

Before Rukia opened the door Ms. Kin spoke. "Thank you again Rukia."

Rukia was about to turn around and tell Ms. Kin it was nothing when she found Ms. Kin standing directly behind her. She was astounded that Ms. Kin had flashed stepped behind her so fast. But Rukia did well to hide her astonishment.

"You should be going now." Ms. Kin said as she opened the door for Rukia, "It really is very late."

Rukia said nothing further but simply nodded again and left quietly. As she walked down the corridors of the Squad One barracks she couldn't help but wonder about Ms. Kin's true intentions behind asking her about Aizen. Never the less Rukia knew Ms. Kin had her reason so she didn't let it bother her too much.

Mean while Ms. Kin had returned to her large comfortable chair behind her desk. She leaned back and interlocked her finger together on top of her stomach. Seeing that she was alone, Ms. Kin let out a soft sigh. She had been doing that a lot lately, sighing. It was becoming a second nature and a bad habit that she needed to cut off.

As she looked out across the large expanse of the Seiretei in its night time appearance. She couldn't help but appreciate the serenity that encompassed that entire place. It was soothing in a way. But Ms. Kin's mind was anything but in a tranquil mood. Her thought flooded back to the conversation that she just had with Rukia.

During the time of the Winter war Ms. Kin and her entire Clan were dealing with their own problems. There was a serious mutiny against her ascension to clan leader. Many of the members of the Kin clan were power hungry tyrants and saw the open position as a way to claim dominance over that clan but Ms. kin would have none of it. As the eldest child of the former Head it was her right to ascend to the position of Leader.

However, there were some complications in the process which resulted in her having to wait a few years to officially assume the position. Thinking back on it Ms. Kin now thought of the entire incident as a waste of valuable time and resources.

Maybe if the member of the clan weren't so power hungry they could have lent some assistance to the Seiretei during its time of need during the Winter War. The Kin Army was more than capable of sending support to the Seiretei but all garrisons had to be on full alter at the Kin Mansion in case any squabbles broke between feuding members.

Ms. Kin thought about all the bloodshed and violence that Rukia described in her story and couldn't imagine what kind of man would wreck such havoc somewhere. She couldn't even formulate a description of Aizen in her mind.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter8 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Lost in thought, time slipped by and eventually it was morning in the Seiretei. Ms. Kin had spent the entire night in her office doing paper work after which she resigned to spending the night in her office. After walking up to the early morning sun cascading into her office, Ms. Kin returned to the Kin Residence located within the Seiretei.

After freshening up and changing into a new suit of clothes Ms. Kin sat down to have breakfast with her brothers.

"We missed you at training this morning." Lee said over wolfing down his porridge.

"I had some paperwork to finish up. Plus I had a late night meeting." Ms. Kin said idly while looking through the monthly issue of Seiretei Communications.

"Really? You had a meeting that late. Who was it with?" Tage asked sounding like a curious child.

"No one important," Ms. Kin answered, "It was just to discuss the improvements to be made to the mess hall."

Taking one last sip of tea, Ms, kin got6 up and made her way to the door. Just before she exited the room she turned to lee and Tage and said, "I'm not going to the office today I have an important meeting to attend. That means Tage, you're in charge while I'm gone."

"Why is Tage in charge? I'm here too?" Lee moaned.

"Because, I know Tage will take care of what needs to be done." Ms. Kin answered leaving Lee to grumble to himself. With one last nod of understanding between brother and sister, Ms. Kin made her way outside.

She was in mood to be obstructed from her meeting, so Ms. Kin decided to flash step to her destination. As she moved across the various roofs of the Seiretei she noted that none of the Soul Reapers down below noticed her.

Ms. Kin was half way to her destination when she decided to take a stop for a moment. It was a decision she regretted for a long time after. As Ms. Kin stood on the roof she felt a strong spiritual pressure and shortly after heard a familiar voice. Ms. Kin groaned inside as the always eccentric Captain Kyouraku came into view.

"Good morning Ms. Kin. How are you this fine morning?" Captain Kyouraku almost sang out.

The thought crossed her mind, whether or not she should simply flash step away. But that thought was quickly pushed down as it would be completely inappropriate.

"Good morning Captain Kyouraku. I'm fine." Ms. Kin replied politely, "How are you today?"

"Oh my day is much better now that I'm in your company." Captain Kyouraku said mischievously with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm late for a prior engagement and must be on my way." Ms. Kin said hoping that would sufficient excuse. Unfortunately it wasn't.

"Oh a prior engagement. I see going to meet someone special." Kyouraku said giving Ms. Kin a quick wink.

"It nothing like that Captain I assure you."Ms. Kin said trying to get the idea out of Captain Kyouraku's messed up head.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me Captain. No need to explain." Kyouraku said grinning like a madman.

Ms. Kin tried to explain that that wasn't the situation but Captain Kyouraku kept cutting her off and asking absurd question about her 'special friend'. Captain Kyouraku was babbling so much that Ms. Kin finally lost her patience.

"Captain," she said seriously, "I told you already that is not the case. Now if you'll excuse I have somewhere to be. Let this be the last time we speak of this matter."

With that being said Ms. Kin flashed step away leaving a very scared Captain Kyouraku in her wake. When Ms. Kin was far away Captain Kyouraku said to himself , "I think I just say my life flash before my eyes."

In the meantime Ms. Kin had finally reached her destination. Standing outside she waited for the guards to let her in. After a few minutes she was escorted inside by two heavily armed guards. She was inside Central Forty Six.

Last night after speaking with Rukia she had sent a request for meeting the following morning. Luckily they had obliged her request. So here she was standing in the middle of the room before the judges of Central Forty Six.

"For what purpose have you requested a hearing with us Head Captain Kin?" asked one of the six judges sitting on the high benches.

"Yes indeed it was quite surprising to hear that you requested a meeting with us." added one of the female judges.

"I have a request to ask of you." Ms. Kin replied to the judges sitting before her.

"Oh what kind of request is it." Asked the first judge in a mocking tone. "I'm sure we can facilitate any of your requests."

Ms. Kin let the mocking tone in his voice slip as she didn't want to anger these individuals. The slightest change in their mood could determine whether or not they would facilitate her request.

"Go ahead Captain let's hear your request." Said one of the lower judges.

Taking a deep breath Ms. Kin said, "I wish to see Sousuke Aizen."

**Finally finished.**

**This chapter took longer than I anticipated but I hope it meets some expectation.**

**After reading please review I could really do with some feedback. **

**Also I want to start developing some pairing so give some suggestions I'll take any event the most crack pairings ever.**

**Oh and to StoriUrahara , thanks for being my most loyal reader and reviewer. I wirte for you . **


	9. MAKING A REQUEST AND ASKING FOR A FAVOR

**DISCLIAMER DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR MS. KIN, LEE AND TAGE**

**SORRY PAIRING DON'T START IN THIS CHAPTER**

**MAYBE IN THE NEXT ONE OKAY**

_Chapter 9:- Making A Request and Asking For A Favor _

"What did you just say?" asked one of the men sitting near the judges' bench, "I thought you just asked to see Sousuke Aizen."

"I did." Ms. Kin replied calmly.

The entire assembly before her looked flabbergasted. Immediately murmurs began spreading through the entire room. The judges as well as the other intellectuals seemed perturbed at her request. All of them looked as if they were having a serious internal debate with themselves.

After what seemed like an eternity one of the judges spoke, "Why do you wish to see Sousuke Aizen?"

"Yes why do you wish to see him Head Captain Kin?" asked another judge sitting right next to the first.

"It is a matter of personal choice." Ms. Kin replied curtly.

"Personal choice or otherwise, we still need a valid reason before we can even consider granting your request Captain." said the same judge who spoke first.

Ms. Kin knew they were going to be difficult to convince. Speaking to Aizen was not something much people wanted to do but she had to try and persuade them somehow or the other. So with a set look on her face Ms. Kin began to speak.

"As all of you know I was not here during that time of the Winter War therefore I was not there to _experience _Aizen," Ms. Kin added and little emphasis on the word experience to stress her point.

"I don't think anyone in their right frame of mind would want to willingly experience Aizen, Captain." said one of the noble men sitting on the lower benches.

Ms. Kin was a little annoyed by his comment but did well to hide it. She was determined to have her way even if it meant she had to be nice and courteous to these insufferable people before her.

"I know it quite an unconventional request but I believe it will benefit my skills at running the Seiretei." Ms. Kin openly lied.

"Oh is that so?" mocked one of the judges, "How is visiting this man going to benefit the Soul Society Captain?"

These people were going to be difficult and Ms. Kin knew it. So she decided to take a different approach to this task.

"As you know the anniversary of Aizen's defeat is coming. I was not present at the ceremonious event. I don't how it felt to finally be rid of that man because I don't know that man behind the story. To simply put it I want to understand what all the Soul Reapers under my command felt like during their long and arduous battle between us and Aizen. Maybe if I could visit him I could better understand why _my_ Soul Reapers despise this man so. All I really want to do is do the best I can in the job that _you_ assigned me."

Even though Ms. Kin spoke from the depths of her heart, her voice stayed flat and monotone so as to not reveal any emotion towards the request at hand. Although most of her reasoning was true that fact of the matter is she was really genuinely curious as to the kind of man Aizen really was.

However, she did note that her heart warming speech had struck a chord in the people present before her. They were all murmuring and speaking amongst themselves. Ms. Kin knew they were discussing her request, as she picked up every word with her keen sense of hearing.

Finally the head judge stood up and began to speak.

"After careful consideration we have decided to grant your request on the basis that you can get three other captains to willingly agree to accompany you to see Aizen."

"Well that is very convenient considering that there will be a Captain's Meeting this evening." Ms. Kin responded. As turned to walked back to the door none of the judges saw the smile of relief that graced her face only for a second.

One part of her plan had been successful but she now had the hard part to deal with. It will be quite difficult even for her to get to three Captains to willingly agree to go with her to visit Aizen. However, Ms. Kin knew exactly who she was going to ask.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter9 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Instead of going back to her office Ms. Kin decided to pay a visit to the Twelfth Division barracks or more specifically, to the research and development lad at the Twelfth. She knew Captain Kurotsuchi was a very peculiar man to say the least. As she approached the gate both guards, who only a moment ago were idly chatting, now stood at full attention.

"Good morning Head Captain!" they both said as they bowed.

"At ease officers I'm here to see Captain Kurotsuchi. Please inform him that I'm here." Ms. Kin said as she waited patiently in front the gate.

After straightening up, the officer to her left sheepishly asked, "Um…. excuse Head Captain is our Captain expecting you today because we were not told of your impending arrival."

"Unfortunately no, your Captain was not expecting me today." Ms. Kin relied off handedly with a raised eyebrow, "That isn't going to be a problem is it?"

Both officers looked terrified as they shook their heads and mindlessly babbled, "No…No Head Captain no problem at all."

"If you'll follow us." Said the officer to her left as he opened the gate and ushered Ms. Kin inside.

Soon Ms. Kin was walking briskly behind the two officers. It did not require much for her to keep pace with the two officers, although they were moving slightly faster than expected. Ms. Kin suspected that their increase of speed was due to two reasons. One, they were scared senseless because of her unexpected presence here and two, because they didn't know how Captain Kurotsuchi would react to them disturbing him unexpectedly and Ms. Kin being here without previous warning.

Eventually they were all standing in front of the massive steel doors that led to Captain Kurotsuchi's office. The two officers looked pale. The fear was evident on their faces.

"Gentlemen, isn't anyone going to knock on the door?" Ms. Kin asked.

"Oh right. Sorry Head Captain." said the officer to her immediate left.

Gingerly he raised him right and moved it closer to the door. Ms. Kin could clearly see his hand shaking as he hesitated just before he knocked on the door. Deep from inside Ms. Kin clearly distinguished muffled cursing as furniture was roughly shoved aside and stamping were heard making their way to the door.

The door was angrily pulled open as Captain Kurotsuchi shouted, "Who the fuck is disturbing me now? Didn't I tell you lazy asses never to disturb me while I was doing work?!"

The two officers were quaking in their robes as they stood before their enraged Captain. Ms. Kin knew that Captain Kurotsuchi did not register her presence behind the two men. She had decided to hide her spiritual pressure so those like Captain Kyouraku would not sense her but it seems neither did Captain Kurotsuchi. He was too preoccupied with bellowing at his officers to notice her.

"Excuse me Captain," Ms. Kin said loudly.

Captain Kurotsuchi tore his gaze from the two men standing before him to glare at who ever interrupted him. To say he was surprised to see Ms. Kin was an understatement. Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked thoroughly confused. What was Ms. Kin doing here? And more importantly how hadn't he sensed her distinct spiritual pressure? In fact he couldn't even feel it right now.

"Oh….Captain I didn't see you there. What a pleasant surprise!" Captain Kurotsuchi said as he placed his hands inside his voluminous sleeves, "What can I do for you?"

Captain Kurotsuchi truly was an enigma.

"Captain I need to speak to you. Can we go in your lab?" Ms. Kin asked her voice taking on a more formal tone.

"Certainly Captain this way." he said as gestured for Ms. Kin to enter the lab.

During her time as Head Captain Ms. Kin had heard many interesting stories about the Research and Development Department. One thing she knew for sure was that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was an exception to the regular Shinigami Captain. From what she had heard he was not a man to willingly bow down to authority so to speak. He was not outright disobedient like Kenpachi but neither was he a stiff like Soi Foin.

In many ways Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a man in his own class. Even if that class happened to be defined as cruel, calculating and critical and at time stubborn as a mule.

"So what is it you wish to speak to me about Head Captain?" inquired Captain Kurotsuchi.

Although he appeared completely calm, Ms. Kin clearly distinguished the hint of annoyance in Captain Kurotsuchi's voice. He did not seem too happy at her unexpected visit. But she really and truly didn't care whether he was annoyed or not. She came here for a purpose not for a social visit.

'I'm here to check on your progress Captain. The month is almost up and I'm curious as to how far you've reached on our little endeavor." Ms. Kin said idly as she inspected one of Captain Kurotsuchi's numerous specimen jars.

A snort managed to escape Captain Kurotsuchi before he spoke again. "Well you should have dropped by sooner Captain. I finished the first prototype a week ago."

Ms. Kin raised skeptical eyebrow at his statement. She walked a little closer to the Captain and spoke lowly.

"That's all well and good Captain Mayuri but does it work?"

Captain Kurotsuchi looked as if he was going to pop a vein.

"Who are you to question my intellect Captain?" he literally spat the word with venom lasing each one, "I've never failed when I comes to my research and don't expect you to came in here and criticize my work!"

To her credit Ms. Kin seemed neither angry nor offended by Captain Kurotsuchi's angered outburst. She simply continued walking around and inspecting the lab. During her inspection she paused to examine a jar or two before returning to the initial inspection.

After walking the entire circumference of the lab Ms. Kin returned to stand in front of Captain Kurotsuchi. She looked him directly in the eyes. Mayuri Kurotsuchi stared back defiantly as he held her gaze. Ms. Kin was the first to break the stare. She turned and walked to a nearby examining table and leaned casually against it.

"Captain, actions speak louder than words." said Ms. Kin said calmly but there was a hint of steel in her voice, "Please show me you your prototype."

A wicked smile spread across Captain Kurotsuchi's face as he moved a little closer to Ms. Kin. When he was only a few feet away, he grabbed hold of his silk scarf and pulled it off. Immediately the shimmering piece of clothe morphed into Mayuri's zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizō.

The glittering gold Zanpakuto was held inches away from Ms. Kin's face. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a little annoyed that she did not flinch when he drew his Zanpakuto to her face but then again she was a Head Captain for a reason.

"Does this satisfy your inquiries _Head Captain_?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked in a mocking saccharine voice.

Ms. Kin stirred from her position on the examining table and walked a little closer to Captain Kurotsuchi. She moved aside his zanpakuto with two of her fingers and stared him directly in the eyes for the second time that day.

"Quite impressive Captain but how does it work in the world of the living? I mean the concept is ingenious. Concealing ones zanpakuto in an everyday article of dress is very unique. But has it been tested in a real life scenario?" asked Ms. Kin.

The smirk on Mayuri's face immediately fell and he for once seemed lost for words.

"I see," Ms. Kin said as she walked around Captain Kurotsuchi, "You will dispatch a team of four Soul reapers to the world of the living to test your invention as soon as possible."

A hell butterfly fluttered in from beneath the door just as Captain Kurotsuchi was about to open his mouth to speak again. It hovered closely to Ms. Kin for a moment after which it settled down on her out stretched finger. Ms. Kin's face quickly took on a serious expression. She listened intently to the message.

Soon after the hell butterfly flew away and Ms. Kin was left standing there. Turning to Captain Kurotsuchi she said, "My apologies Captain, but there is a pressing matter that I must attend to. If you'll excuse me."

Captain Kurotsuchi merely nodded in agreement. He was only too happy to see Ms. Kin leave. However, just before she exited through the door she turned back to face him and added, "I'll be expecting a detailed report on my desk at the end of the month on our little research project Captain."

When Ms. Kin had finally left Mayuri was left standing there gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. He would show her, eventually.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter9 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

After leaving the Twelfth Division barracks Ms. Kin quickly flash stepped to the Forth Division barracks. She quickly walked up the steps with her Captain's haori fluttering in the wind. She pushed open the door and walked into building. Immediately the third seat of Squad Four was there to meet her. He bowed deeply before he indicated for Ms. Kin to follow him.

They walked down many hall ways and corridors. As they walked on Ms. Kin observed the Barracks. The Squad Four barracks were clean and tidy. They floor were swept and the air smelled fresh and clean. Well what else could be expected of the Squad that was responsible for taking care of everyone's health? She also noticed that most of the rooms were filled with members of the Eleventh Division.

Finally they reached their destination a room almost to the back of the building. The third seat opened the door and allowed Ms. Kin to enter. Six people were present in the room already. Captain Unohana was bent over a figure on a bed near the window, while Lieutenant Isane was busy stitching up a wound on the other person with Hanataro standing close by to offer assistance.

Over to a corner Tage stood looking at the ongoing proceeding. The two figures on the beds were Lee and Rukia.

Ms. Kin walked over to Tage who had just noticed her. The look of concern was clearly visible in his soft blue eyes.

"Tage what happened?" Ms. Kin asked softy. She knew her brother was in turmoil. He was shifting nervously and a thin line of perspiration ran across his brow. Ms. Kin put a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Tage it alright just explain to me what happened." Ms. Kin said again.

Tage looked at his sister and after taking a calming breath said, "We were scheduled to have a joint training session with Thirteenth. Rukia and Lee decide that it would be beneficial to the squad members if they saw two lieutenants fight. But the fight got a little out of hand when the two of them decided to release their shikai."

Ms. Kin sighed softly, "They should've known better but luckily no one else was hurt right?"

"No Captain. When I saw it was getting out of hand I erected Kido shield." Tage responded.

"That was smart thinking on your part Tage." Ms. Kin a said.

"Indeed it was," Captain Unohana said as she approached the two Kins, "I fear if that shield wasn't up we would've had more causalities."

"So how are they Captain Unohana?" even though Ms. Kin was the Head Captain she still had a greater level of respect towards Captain Unohana that one would not expect.

"Rukia suffered from some minor cut and bruises and a hard blow to the head, fortunate for us she managed not to sustain any life threatening injuries. Lee on the other hand sustained a large gash to his upper torso and a small cut just above his left eyebrow. Lieutenant Isane is stitching him up right now." Captain Unohana explained.

"Thank you Captain Unohana." Ms. Kin said.

"Oh please call me Retsu." Captain Unohana offered before she left to check on Isane.

Just then a loud ruckus was heard coming from outside. Shouts could be heard emanating from outside the room as loud footsteps could be heard making their way to the room. The door burst open and in rushed the panting figure of Renji Abarai.

Unfortunately Renji lost his footing on the door frame and was about to fall face first on the ground. Luckily Ms. Kin was there to save him. Before Renji could hit the floor Ms. Kin shunpoed over and caught him by the back of his uniform. She easily held up his weight which surprised him. With a goofy smile on his face Renji looked up at Ms. Kin.

"Uh… thanks Head Captain." he managed to say through his embarrassment.

After returning Renji to an upright position Ms. Kin asked, "Lieutenant Abarai you do know this is a hospital? So why is it that you were making so much noise and disturbing the patients?"

"Yes Lieutenant why were you making so much noise?" added Captain Unohana.

Off to the side Isane and Hanataro joined Tage in the corner. They couldn't help but feel sorry for Renji as he got reprimanded by two of the most intimidating women in the Seiretei and to make matters worse who would look to show up? None other than the stoic Captain of Sixth, Byakuya Kuchiki.

If it was possible Renji seemed to get more flustered. His sentences came out jumbled and he was sweating buckets.

"What the meaning of this?" Asked Byakuya in his monotone voice.

Ms. Kin looked at Captain Unohana who replied by smiling and give a small nod. Renji knew his goose was cooked. They would tell his captain and he would be in serious trouble now. Renji closed his eyes and waited for the bomb to drop but it never did. Instead Ms. Kin and Captain Unohana had decided to let Renji off the hook, this time.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki. I hope you weren't too worried when you got my message." Captain Unohana said brightly.

Byakuya eyed her suspiciously but let the issue drop as he too was slightly afraid of Retsu Unohana. Instead he asked, "How is Rukia?"

Captain Unohana gestured for the two Captains to follow her to Rukia's bed. Renji was only a few feet behind following the three Captain's to Rukia's side.

"She merely sustained minor injuries Captain Kuchiki but we thought that it was important that you be informed." Captain Unohana explained.

"I see," Byakuya replied, "And when will she be released?"

"Hopefully by this afternoon." confirmed Captain Unohana.

Byakuya nodded and turned to look at the other occupant in the bed next to Rukia's. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at the figure on the bed and looked at Ms. Kin. She in reply simply shook her head which told Byakuya not to ask.

"Well I'll be back this evening to take Rukia home." Byakuya said just before he shunpoed away leaving everyone in the room staring at an empty space.

Renji now saw his chance and moved a little closer to Rukia's bed. He bent down and brushed aside a few strands of hair that stubbornly lay on her face. Straightening up he turned to Captain Unohana and asked, "You're sure she going to be okay?"

The concern and worry laced in his voice was clear to everyone in the room but Renji didn't care. All that mattered just then was that Rukia was going to be okay.

"She'll be just fine Renji."Captain Unohana reassured him, "She's a fighter after all."

A rare smile graced Renji's face as he moved his gaze from Captain Unohana back to Rukia. He watched her intensely.

A great realization dawned upon Ms. Kin as she watched Renji's demeanor with Rukia. He had feeling for the young Kuchiki heir. A dangerous choice but the hearty wants what the heart wants. She decided that they deserved a little time alone even if Rukia was unconscious and Lee was still in the room.

Ms. Kin caught Captain Unohana's eyes and indicated that they should leave these two alone. So with a nod of agreement Ms. Kin and Captain Unohana called over their subordinates and left Renji and Rukia alone. Once outside all five of them made their way to Captain Unohana's office.

In her office Captain Unohana made tea which she offered to Ms. Kin and Tage who both declined the offer politely. It was Ms. Kin who broke the silence that had engulfed the room.

"How long has he had feelings for her?"

Captain Unohana took a sip of tea before she spoke. "He never stopped having feelings for her. They're relationship has always been quite like a rocky terrain with many ups and downs."

"Hmm…it's been that rough then?" Tage asked.

"Yes it has," answered Isane who was standing close to the door, "They're relationship dates back to their time in the Rukongai. Since then they've been friends, enemies and everything in between."

"It seems they have a rich history together then?" Ms. Kin asked.

Both Captain Unohana and Isane nodded, even Hanataro managed to nod in agreement even though he felt completely out of place there.

"Well I don't think they'll appreciate us talking about them behind their backs. So we should end this conversation now." Ms. Kin said as she started to move toward the door.

Just before she grasped the handle she turned to Captain Unohana and added, "Thank you Captain for taking care of my Lieutenant I can see that he's in good hands."

Isane blushed a bit as Tage's eyes feel upon here after his sister's comment.

There was some form of unspoken understanding between the two captains as the two locked stares for a moment.

"Good bye Head Captain. I hope this evenings meeting bears fruits in your favor." Captain Unohana also added with a sweet smile on her face.

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter9 ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

As Ms. Kin sat in her office she couldn't help but wonder how Captain Unohana knew about her visit to Central Forty Six. During their time conversing while in the wards where Rukia and Lee were held, she gave no indication as to knowing about Ms. Kin's visit. However, the look that Captain Unohana gave her just before they left had her thing otherwise plus her fare well statement had Ms. Kin wondering.

But Ms. Kin had no time to ponder further on that issue. She could hear the captain's coming. For the most powerful individuals in the Soul Society they sure did act like children at times and she felt like the principal disciplining unruly children

Soon enough the meeting was under way. Both Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Kenpachi were absent but that was to be expected. During the meeting they discussed various topics that dealt with issues ranging from infrastructure to the conditions in the Rukongai.

After the meeting just as all the captains were leaving Ms. Kin called out, "Captain Kuchiki, Komamura and Hitsuguya may I speak with you for a moment?"

The said captains all stopped and retreated back to the table while Shinji snicker from behind and exclaimed, "Ohh… someone's in trouble I wonder what you did to get called into the principal's office this time?"

"Captain Hirako would you like to join them in the principal's office?" Ms. Kin asked sounding clearly annoyed.

Shinji didn't wait to give an answer but instead decided to shunpo away.

After the last Captain had left, Ms. Kin turned her attention to the three individuals sitting before her.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to stay behind."

"Well I won't say I'm not curious as to why you as us here tonight Head Captain." responded Captain Komamura.

"Yes indeed I'm I would like to know also." added Captain Hitsuguya.

"Well I have favor to ask of you all."Ms. Kin replied, "I would like you to accompany me tomorrow to visit someone."

"I mean no disrespect when I say this Head Captain," responded Byakuya, "but as Captains ourselves we have duties to attend to also. We just can't go off with you to visit someone."

The other two Captains both nodded in agreement. Ms. Kin knew it was going to be hard to convince these three but she had no other options. They were the most ideal candidates to accompany her on her visit to Aizen.

"This is no simple social visit Captains. I would like you to accompany me on my visit with Aizen." stated Ms. Kin.

"What?!"roared Captain Komamura, "Why are you going to visit a snake like him! He doesn't deserve your time."

"I agree with Captain Komamura. Why do you want to meet him of all people?" inquired Captain Hitsuguya.

"My reasons are my own Captains. But Central Forty Six has demanded that I bring along three other Captains if I am to visit him." explained Ms. Kin

"Then why choose us?"Byakuya inquired, "There are other Captain who could have accompanied you. I know for a fact that Captain Kyouraku would be more than willing."

A wary look spread across Ms. Kin's, "Indeed he would have jumped at the proposal but I believe you three are the most suitable. You are all level headed Captain and you will not let your feelings towards Aizen affect your actions."

The three captains looked at each other and all nodded.

"Do I take that as a yes then?" Ms. Kin asked.

"Yes we'll accompany you Head Captain but only because you are our superior and we have a duty to serve you." responded Captain Hitsuguya

A sigh of relief escaped Ms. Kin's lips as she leaned back in her chair.

"Thank you all very much. I'll expect you here an hour after dawn in the morning."

**Finally I'm done. This was the hardest chapter I ever wrote. It took on so many twists and turn that I almost got confused myself.**

**I put a lot of effort into this chapter so please be kind a read and review. **

**My only wish for Christmas is to get thirty reviews by midnight on Christmas night so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I'M BEGGING ON MY HAND AND KNEES HERE! **


	10. A VISIT WITH A MADMAN

**AUTHOR´S NOTE**

**SORRY I HAVEN´T UPDATED RECENTLY BUT I WAS FOCUSING ON MY SCHOOL WORK. **

**AS USUAL I DON´T OWN BLEACH**

**THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO TITE KUBO **

_Chapter 10 :- A Visit with a Mad Man._

Morning had finally arrived in the Seiretei. Ms. Kin was standing near the balcony in her massive office, watching the sun rise. She had been there since before dawn, filling out paper work and setting out the day´s activities for her brother´s to follow. She had decided to leave them an itemized list of what she wanted them to do, since the last time she left them in charge, she returned to find them both in the hospital wing. Not to mention they had injured another person in the process, she wasn´t leaving anything to chance this time. It´s not that she didn´t trust her brother, rather she didn´t trust their leadership skills.

Growing up in the Kin clan, Lee and Tage weren´t exposed much to the outside world. Yes they were skilled fighter and they could hold their own in a battle, and yes they were sociable diplomats, but Lee and Tage had never been given any official leadership duties. Two of them were contented knowing that they always had their big sister there to lead and guide them. In fact they had become so comfortable knowing that Ms. Kin would take care of all official duties that they rejected every notion of them having to take on that kind of responsibility. Ms. Kin often wondered how Lee and Tage would fare if anything were to happen to her.

A smile seemed to tug at the corner of her lips when she thought about Lee or Tage sitting behind a desk doing paper work or attending boring clan meetings. Ms. Kin couldn´t say that she herself wouldn´t prefer to be outside all day but she had to put her duties as head of the Clan above her own needs.

A knock on the door brought Ms. Kin back to reality. Even before he entered, Ms. Kin knew it was Byakuya Kuchiki. His spiritual pressure had a very distinct feel to it. It was strong but there was a peculiar softness to it. Ms. Kin guessed that the gentleness of his spiritual pressure came from his hidden love for his sister and clan.

¨ Good morning Head Captain,¨ Byakuya said as he bowed before Ms. Kin.

¨Good morning Captain Kuchiki. How is your sister Rukia this morning? ¨ Ms. Kin graciously asked.

¨She is feeling much better this morning. Thank you for asking.¨ Byakuya replied politely. Ms. Kin just nodded. She felt that it was only right to enquire about Rukia´s well being since it was her own brother that had landed the poor girl in the hospital in the first place.

The two Captains stood staring out over the balcony. They stood there in a comfortable silence waiting for the others to arrive. However, after a while Ms. Kin moved away from the balcony and returned to her desk while Byakuya continued to stare out over the balcony.

While Ms. Kin was doing some paper work, Byakuya took the time to study her. He noted that she sat with her back straight and her eyes were focused on the work at hand. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not she knew he was observing her. After observing her, Byakuya returned to staring out over the balcony. The silence resumed between the two, with the only sound being that of the brush moving over Ms. Kin´s paper work.

Soon enough Byakuya decided to break the overwhelming silence.

¨Why are you so intent on seeing Aizen?¨ he asked in his monotone voice.

From the tone of his voice he didn't really seemed to be interested in the topic but Ms. Kin knew better. Byakuya wouldn't ask something like that if he really didn't want to know.

¨Didn't I explain myself yesterday Captain Kuchiki?¨ Ms. Kin asked in reply.

¨You were somewhat unclear yesterday Head Captain.¨ Byakuya countered.

Ms. Kin eyed him closely but unfortunately couldn't read anything off his face. Well she didn't really expect to get anything from the usually stoic Captain. Instead she put aside her reports and leaned back in her chair. She looked at Byakuya and then answered, ¨I want to know what kind of man he really is. The only way I can do that is by actually meeting the man himself.¨

¨But why do you want to understand him in the first place? He isn't a person who deserves even a second thought.¨ Byakuya stated.

For a second Ms. Kin swore she saw a glint of anger and annoyance flash in Byakuya's stormy grey eyes. But it was gone just as fast as it came. She took a moment before she answered him to formulate the best answer she could possibly give to convince him that she was justified in her decision to visit Aizen.

¨Can you form an opinion of someone before you even meet them Byakuya?¨Ms. Kin asked purposely dropping his title. Byakuya answered by simply shaking his head.

Ms. Kin continued by saying, ¨I thought as much and do let what other people say about someone affect your opinion of that person?¨ Again Byakuya shook his head in response.

¨Exactly, so how can form a true opinion of him if I've never met him. But you should know that I'm not doing this to make a friend of Sosuke Aizen rather I'm trying to put a person to a name.¨ Ms. Kin explained.

From the silence that echoed in the room Ms. Kin guessed that her answers satisfied his curiosity. The two returned to their comfortable silence with Byakuya staring out at the Seiretei while Ms. Kin continued to do her paper work. However, Ms. Kin soon got tired of doing paper work. It never seemed to end. Sighing she lifted her head and leaned back in her chair while she stared at Byakuya's back. She didn't know what came over her but she decided to ask him a question that she had longed to get the answer to.

¨How do you do it?¨

Byakuya turned to face Ms. Kin after her unexpected question. He raised a delicate eyebrow at her as if he didn't comprehend what she was asking.

¨How do you do it? You run your squad, take care of your duties as a captain, fulfill your duties as Head of your Clan and still make time for your family. So again I ask how do you do it?¨ she clarified.

¨You forgot maintain a social life.¨ Byakuya added rather sarcastically.

For once Ms. Kin did something unladylike. She snorted as if Byakuya had told her something farfetched. Byakuya was surprised that Ms. Kin had just acted so unlike a noble.

¨Byakuya you and I both know that persons like us are not allowed to have a social life. Our lives revolve around our duties and our families.¨ she replied as she began spinning in her chair.

Byakuya couldn´t help but think that Ms. Kin looked like a little girl spinning in the chair. It was so unusual to see her behave out of the norm. Usually Ms. Kin was so organized and well put together that you would never guess that underneath she was drowning in her duties. Byakuya could sympathize with her. He knew exactly how hard it was to fulfill all his duties as a Captain and attend to his duties as head of the Kuchiki household. He too was drowning in his duties just like Ms. Kin. In some ways he felt that he and Ms. Kin were very much alike. To those who looked at them from the outside, they appeared in control of their lives but deep down they were overwhelmed just like any ordinary person. But they were not ordinary people now are they?

¨There's no clear cut answer to your question Captain and just like you I struggle to maintain a balance. But we push through because we have our duties to fulfill.¨ Byakuya replied.

Ms. Kin stopped spinning in her chair and faced Byakuya who staring directly at her. The two locked gazes and remained like that for a couple of minutes before Ms. Kin broke the stare and turned to face her balcony.

¨So we just have to bear with it? ¨ she asked in a quiet voice.

Byakuya nodded and was about to add something further when there was a knock on the door.

¨Enter! ¨ Ms. Kin commanded.

The doors opened to reveal Captain Hitsuguya and Captain Komamura. The two captains walked in and bowed respectfully before Ms. Kin before they turned and greeted Byakuya.

¨Good, now that we´re all here I would just like to brief you before we head out.¨ stated Ms. Kin, automatically resuming her role as Head Captain. ¨As we all know, Aizen is being kept in Muken on the eighth and lowest level.¨

¨We very much aware of this Head Captain.¨ Captain Hitsuguya stated.

¨Even so, you must be aware that once we enter Muken our spiritual pressure will be severely suppressed. We will not be able to perform any kido or shunpo.¨ Ms. Kin explained, ¨As such this means that we will have to walk all the way down to level eight.¨

¨Ms. Kin we were not made Captains based on our charm now were we?¨Captain Komamura sarcastically stated, ¨We are more than capable of walking down a few flights of stairs.¨

Ms. Kin merely gave her captains a polite nod and replied, ¨Well then let's not waste anymore time we should be on our way.¨

The three other captains nodded in agreement and followed Ms. Kin as she exited the office.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ Chapter 10 ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

To make their journey faster, the four captains decided that it would be best if they flash stepped across the roof tops, just like Ms. Kin had done when she made her visit to Central Forty Six. It was still quite early in the morning, so they meet few Soul Reapers on duty. Ms. Kin preferred it this way. There was no one there to question them on where they were going.

However, their luck was soon to run out. Just as the group landed on the roof of the Squad Eight Barracks, they were met with the familiar but unwelcomed sight of a black feline lounging out on the roof. The black cat lazily stretched out of its lounging position and began to walk towards the group.

¨Well well well, what a peculiar group of individuals, sneaking around in the early hours of the morning. If I didn't know better I would say you all were up to something conspicuous.¨ The black feline continued walking towards the group and began to rub against Byakuya's leg.

Byakuya gave the cat a deathly glare but it seemed to ignore the look of utter annoyance it was receiving from the Captain of the Sixth.

¨Yoruichi will you stop rubbing against Captain Kuchiki's leg? You're getting fur all over his uniform.¨ Ms. Kin expressed sounding rather tired and in no mood for the antics of the black feline. However, Yoruichi took no notice of Ms. Kin's request instead she decided to mischievously mocked the noble woman.

¨Why should I?¨ she playfully asked, ¨Are you getting jealous Aaviyan?¨

Yoruichi had purposely called Ms. Kin by her first name just to annoy her but her teasing didn't seem to work. Instead Ms. Kin walked towards Byakuya and bent down and picked up Yoruichi by the fur on her back. Yoruichi gave a terrible shriek but Ms. Kin did not put her down.

¨ Why are you here Yoruichi?¨ Ms. Kin asked.

Yoruichi's voice took on a more serious tone as she stated, ¨Put me down and I'll tell you.¨

Seeing that Yoruichi was joking anymore, Ms. Kin put the cat back down on the roof. Instantly the black feline transformed into a stark naked woman. The three male Captains all averted their eyes from the naked woman standing in front of them to uphold some form of modesty. Seeing that they all looked away, Yoruichi gave a small laugh. Ms. Kin on the other hand just rolled her eyes at the former captain of the stealth force.

¨Must you always be this comfortable in your nudity Yoruichi?¨Ms. Kin asked as she took of her haori and handed it to the naked woman in front of her.

As Yoruichi put on the haori she laughed and stated, ¨When you have you a body like ours we owe it to society to flaunt it.¨

Ms. Kin merely rolled her eyes again and asked again, ¨ Why are you here Yoruichi?¨

By this time Byakuya, Sajin and Toshiro had turned around to face the two women. Ms. Kin only had her shihakusho on while Yoruichi had on Ms. Kin´s haori and had it wrapped around her like a robe. If Byakuya, Sajin and Toshiro were any other kind of men they might have considered the sight in front of them rather sexy. The early morning was casting a beautiful shadow on the two women making them look almost celestial. Ms. Kin and Yoruichi cut impressive figures. They were both tall and had amazing bodies however, the three Captains merely saw the two women as their Head Captain and a former colleague.

Yoruichi who was stopped fixing the haori looked at Ms. Kin and in very serious voice asked her, ¨Are you going to see Sosuke Aizen?¨

Ms. Kin did not answer immediately and Yoruichi took this as a yes. However, as Yoruichi opened her mouth to ask another question Ms. Kin silenced her by raising her hand and saying, "Don't ask me why Yoruichi, I've answered that question too many times for one day."

Yoruichi just shrugged her shoulders and said, " Well if that's the case I'll just tell you know that I'm coming with you ."

"What!" exclaimed Captain Hitsuguya, " Yoruichi this is out of place even for you."

Yoruichi was about to give Toshiro a piece of her mind when Ms. Kin cut them off. "It doesn't matter whether or not Yoruichi comes or not. What matters is we reach there in time."

The other could clearly see that Ms. Kin wasn't in a mood to hear them argue so with a quick nod of their heads the group was off on their way to Muken.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ Chapter 10 ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Soon enough they were all standing in front of the two large wooden doors that led into Muken. From within her shihakusho Ms. Kin produced an old rustic looking antique key. It had been sent to her by the high Judge from Central Forty Six after she had confirmed that she had gotten three other Captains to accompany her on her visit.

She walked up closer to the door and gently shoved the key into the door. The key vanished as she pushed it in. Once it was fully inside Ms. Kin turned the key and then removed it. Even from the outside they could hear the gears and mechanisms turning, opening the door. Ms. Kin took a step back as the massive double doors began to swing open. When they were fully open she entered the prison with the rest of her group following closely behind.

Once inside the doors automatically closed behind them, shrouding them in a cloak of darkness. Soon after the door closed a row of lights close to the floor burst to life giving the room and eerie glow. Ms. Kin and her company were met with a descending flight of stairs.

"And so begins over descent into the darkness." thought Captain Komamura out loud.

"Let's get going then." Yoruichi announced.

With Yoruichi taking the lead, the group started to make their way down the stairs. Immediately they began to feel the effects of the reshi suppressant tugging down on their spiritual pressure. It felt like a clamp was being placed around their throats, but they were all Captain level shinigami, they could with stand this easily.

The descent down to level eight of Muken was a long one. They had to make their way down at least ten flights of stairs before they could reach Aizen's cell. Unfortunately, apart from having to walk down all these stairs, Ms. Kin, Byakuya, Sajin and Toshiro had to put up with Yoruichi's mindless conversations.

The former Captain of the stealth force found it necessary to pass the time by constantly jabbering about useless topics like what was trending in the world of the living. To put up with her mile-a-minute mouth, Ms. Kin and her fellow captains would go in pairs and take turns talking to Yoruichi so she wouldn't annoy all of them at the same time. For the continuation of their journey two of them would have to bear the torture of listening to Yoruichi talk on and on.

As they continued on each pair took their turn entertaining Yoruichi. They were half way through their descent by now and still Yoruichi hadn't gotten tire of hearing her own voice. Currently captain Komamura and Captain Hitsuguya were listening to the purple haired beauty. Ms. Kin and Byakuya had just finished their turn with Yoruichi and were more than happy to switch positions. All their training as clan leaders had not prepared them for the likes of Yoruichi Shihoin.

"It amazing that Kisuke can put up with that all day." Byakuya commented after Yoruichi let out a hysterical burst of laughter at one of her own jokes.

"Their two of a kind," Ms. Kin idly commented, "I have no uncertainty that they find each other very amusing."

"Even so he must get tired of her sometimes. No man, not even Kisuke Urahara can withstand a woman like that forever." retorted Byakuya a he glanced over his shoulder to look at the group behind him.

"You're forgetting that Kisuke is no ordinary man, if anything he's the only one who can withstand all that is Yoruichi Shihoin. Those two were made for each other."

Byakuya considered what Ms. Kin said and had to agree. Yoruichi and Kisuke were two people who were as out of the ordinary as possible.

The group continued with their journey. They were two flights away from the eighth level, when Yoruichi commented, "Now I know why Aizen hasn't tried to escape yet. I would take solitary confinement any day over walking up those stairs."

"As far as I see it this is not a punishment for Sosuke Aizen." comment Ms. Kin.

"What d you mean?" inquired Captain Komamura, "No man can withstand being alone for this long."

"I have to agree with Sajin on this one Aaviyan. Not even Aizen could endure being alone for so long."

Ms. Kin did not stop walking but she replied to Yoruichi's statement by saying, "From what I've gathered Sosuke Aizen seems to be a man who considers himself a cut above the rest. Am I right?"

The other captains had to agree there, Aizen was indeed oneself absorbed bastard.

"In his eyes we are nothing more than machines to be used to do his binding. He see us no better than the dirt he walks on. Solitary confinement is not a punishment to Sosuke Aizen but an opportunity to plot and scheme in peace."

"So what would you have done if you were in our position Head Captain?" Toshiro asked.

Ms. Kin still did not stop walking but when she answered, "I would have done what we always did in battle. Cut of him down on the battle field."

The other Captains stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing her statement. They could not believe their Head Captain could be so brutal. There was no hint of emotion in her voice when she told them this. There was no remorse or trepidation in her voice. It was if killing someone was an ordinary act for.

¨Don´t take it to heart, ¨ Yoruichi commented, ¨It´s the old warrior in her that´s talking.¨

The Captains nodded in understanding and continued along down the stairs to catch up with Ms. Kin. The remainder of their journey as accompanied by a constricting silence that no one wanted to break not even Yoruichi.

Soon enough Ms. Kin and her party reached Level eight. The level consisted of one long corridor illuminated by pale green lights that ran along the walls. The floor was tiles black, which only added to the eerie atmosphere of the room. At the end of the corridor was a single black metal door with a small window to the top of the door. Standing in front the door were two men dressed in all white, a sharp contrast when compared to the blackened walls and floor of the corridor.

¨Which of you is Aaviyan Kin? ¨ one of the sentries asked.

Ms. Kin stepped forward and replied, ¨I am Aaviyan Kin and these are my fellow Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. ¨

¨Only you, Aaviyan Kin, are allowed to enter the chamber. Your companions must remain on the outside. After you have entered the door will be locked behind. You are only allowed fifteen minutes with the prisoner.¨ the second sentry announced after Ms. Kin indentified herself and the others.

Ms. Kin nodded in understanding; however the other Captain´s weren't as reasonable.

¨Captain are you sure about this? ¨ voiced Captain Komamura.

¨Everything will be fine Captain Komamura.¨ Ms. Kin reassured.

¨Your companions are asked to wait in the room next door.¨

When the sentry was finished a hidden door opened up on the side of the wall, revealing a simple waiting room, occupied by four chairs and a table. Yoruichi and the others filed in to the room while Ms. Kin waited outside. The last to enter was Byakuya but before he walked in he stopped and went over to where Ms. Kin was standing.

Taking her by the upper arm Ms. Kin allowed Byakuya to lead her away from the door and the two sentries. He moved in a little closer to her, decreasing the distance between them.

¨Are you sure about this Captain? ¨ Byakuya whispered into her ear, ¨You are going to be locked in a room with Sosuke Aizen.¨

Ms. Kin who was staring at the wall while Byakuya spoke now looked at his face. She looked directly into Byakuya´s stormy grey to figure where all that just came from. She held his gaze but could not decipher anything from it.

¨I´ll be perfectly fine Captain Kuchiki.¨ Ms. Kin assured him.

Byakuya however, wasn´t buying it. He stared at Ms. Kin for a minute before asking, ¨Are you sure? ¨

¨Yes Captain Kuchiki.¨ Ms. Kin said again this time putting a little more force into her voice.

This time Byakuya got the message and nodded in understanding. He then moved back, increasing the distance between himself and Ms. Kin. Although she was his Head Captain, Byakuya couldn´t help but fell a bit uneasy knowing that Ms. Kin would be sealed in a room with Aizen. He also couldn´t help but inhale her perfume while they were in close proximity. Ms. Kin on the other hand only had one thing in mind and it was her impending encounter with Aizen.

After a moment, Byakuya and Ms. Kin made their way back to the door of the cell. Byakuya waited with Ms. Kin while the sentries opened the door. Once opened, the two Captains had a clear view of the room inside. The only source of light in the room was a large over head lamp directly in the middle. It shown over a lone figure sitting in a massive chair with his hand and feet bound. It was none other than Sosuke Aizen.

Aizen was dressed in all black. His hand and feet were secured to the chair by thick leather bands. His silver tongue was sealed by a wide gag and one of his eyes was covered with an eye patch. Along with these precautions, Aizen was also secured by heavy metal chains that ran from his shoulder, across his chest and secured to the chair.

Ms. Kin couldn´t help but think that he looked like a caged animal, while Byakuya could only stare at him in disgust.

¨You are free to enter Ms. Kin.¨ one of the sentries informed.

Ms. Kin nodded and entered the room. She did not even spare Byakuya a second glance. Her eyes were glued to the man bound and waiting in front of her. One she was fully inside the doors shut behind her and the sound of the locking echoed through the room. Byakuya was left standing outside alone, staring at the door. After a minute he joined the others in the waiting room.

Inside the room Ms. Kin stood by the door and kept her eyes on the man sitting in front of her. Aizen merely looked at her with his one uncovered. At first he watched her intently, as if he was waiting to see what Ms. Kin had in store for him.

Gaining her composure, Ms. Kin walked forward and stopped in front of Aizen. She observed him carefully as if she were inspecting a piece of furniture before buying it. Aizen simply raise his eyebrow at her action. After this Ms. Kin began to circle him like a predator does with its prey. As she walked behind him she ran her finger over the back of his chair and frowned when the dust blackened her finger.

After making an entire revolution Ms. Kin returned to her former position in front of Aizen and resumed staring at him, but time was of the essence and she couldn´t just watch him for the entire day. There was a chair near the door that Ms. Kin pulled and placed in front of Aizen. She sat for a minute and continued to observe, after which she did something Aizen did not expect. Ms. Kin Stood up and removed his mouth gag as well as the eye patch.

¨ There…. I fell much better speaking an actual man.¨ Ms. Kin commented as she sat back down.

¨That was much appreciated_ Head Captain_,¨ Aizen replied.

Ms. Kin raised an eyebrow at Aizen´s response. ¨So you know who I am?¨

Instead of answering Ms. Kin out right Aizen turned his neck left and right attempting to stretch his sore , muscles. After doing this he focused back on Ms. Kin and said, ¨They have covered my mouth and one of my eyes but they haven´t covered my ears have they ?¨

It was more of a statement rather than a question, but Ms. Kin got what Aizen was trying to say. No matter what they did, the Seiretei would never be able to fully keep Aizen in the dark. He would find ways and means to get whatever he needed, including information.

¨So the gossip reaches even the depths of Muken?¨ Ms. Kin replied rather sarcastically.

¨Tell me, ¨ Aizen continued, ¨you must be very powerful if you can leave Byakuya Kuchiki looking like a sad lonely puppy outside the door.¨

Ms. Kin merely gave Aizen a small half hearted smile as if what he just said was amusing. ¨I was not chosen because of my power but because I can lead.¨

Aizen smiled, showing off his sparkling smile that would make any woman swoon. ¨I see.¨

¨Tell me something Aizen. ¨ Ms. Kin asked.

¨Anything for you _Captain_.¨ Aizen replied.

Ms. Kin ignored the amusement in Aizen´s voice when he called her captain and continued by saying, ¨If your plan had succeed, where would you be right now?¨

¨Hmmm….I would have to think about that,¨ mused Aizen, ¨Most likely I would be in my rightful place, sitting upon the throne of the soul king.¨

¨Your _rightful place_? ¨Ms. Kin question.

Aizen smiled and replied, ¨Yes my rightful place as a God. You see everyone has someone who they look up to and deem as superior. Even the strongest always know that there is someone stronger out there for them to aspire to be. That just how society goes. But who is the strongest? Who is the most superior? Who is the one all others look up? God. ¨

Ms. Kin only raised an eyebrow after Aizen´s tremendous speech, ¨You wanted to be superior.¨ she whispered.

Ms. Kin looked at Aizen intently and asked, ¨So after you became a God, what was your plan after that?¨

Aizen seemed a little shocked to hear Ms. Kin ask another question but he was just as quick to answer as before, ¨Why….what more does any God want except for his followers to look up to and admire him.¨

Ms. Kin nodded her head as if she understood what Aizen was saying, but then she added, ¨And how exactly were you supposed to have followers if you killed everyone to get to the Soul King´s Kingdom?¨

Aizen seemed taken aback by Ms. Kin quarry, but he was not going to be made a fool that easily.

¨The human casualities would have been a minor loss when compared to the end result¨ he relied.

¨I see, ¨ said Ms. Kin sounding like a mother patronizing her child´s wild ideas , ¨A minor casualty for you but for others a great loss. You see Aizen you did not succeed nor were you fit to become a God for one reason. ¨

¨Oh…¨Aizen replied with a raised eyebrow, ¨Well please enlighten me as to where I went wrong _Captain.¨_

Ms. Kin lightly shrugged her shoulders and answered, ¨You though supreme power would make you a god but that isn´t the case. Power and strength make you intimidating but wisdom and ingenuity make you superior. The loyalty of those around would have made you more a God than even the Soul King´s crown. A god is not defined by the amount of power he holds but by the amount of people who are loyal to him.¨

Aizen stared at Ms. Kin for a moment before he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard until his body shook and tears clung to the corners of his eyes.

¨ That is not what a God is! ¨ he exclaimed after gaining his composure, ¨How foolish!¨

After Aizen´s outburst Ms. Kin stood up and walked towards the door. As soon as she stood in front the door it swung open and one of the sentries entered, ¨Aaviyan Kin your time is up you are asked to please leave the cell.¨

Ms. Kin nodded in understanding, but before she left she turned to Aizen and said, ¨Your ignorance was your downfall. You failed to see what truly made a man a god. That is why you will never be fit to call yourself a God amongst men Sosuke Aizen. It´s a shame thought such a handsome man could have gone a long way in the world.¨ With that Ms. Kin exited the room and left the sentry to replace Aizen´s gags and eye patch.

The others were already waiting outside when Ms. Kin exited the room.

¨So did you get what you came for? ¨questioned Yoruichi.

¨Yes, I was most satisfied.¨ replied Ms. Kin as she began to make her way up the steps with the others following.

¨So,¨ Yoruichi continued, ¨What did you find out?¨

This time Ms. Kin did stop and turn to address Yoruichi directly. ¨That you should have killed him on the battle field.¨

**Author´s note**

**Sorry for not updating sooner but unfortunately this will be my last chapter for a while. **

**Going on hiatus until July. **

**Please review and make any suggestions you fell are necessary.**

**Oh…and I´m also still searching for prospective parings. If you have one you want to see just put it in you review. **


	11. FILLER CHAPTER

**OKAY I DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE AND DO A FILLER CHAPTER.**

**THIS IS A LITTLE GIFT CELEBRATING OUR TEN CHAPTERS TOGETHER. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

_Chapter Who Cares? : - Fundraiser _

Ms. Kin stood outside the Kuchiki manor, confused as to why the address on her invitation to the Shinigami Women's Association's meeting had led her here. She knew that the group did not have a permanent meeting place and it was on list of priorities to get them a fixed conference area but other issues had taken top priority. Never the less, Ms. Kin couldn't stand outside Byakuya's gate forever. She knocked on one of the wooden gates a few times and waited for someone to answer. Soon enough a woman in a maid´s uniform opened the gate for Ms. Kin.

¨Good morning Head Captain Kin, ¨ she greeted while bowing respectfully, ¨The others have been waiting for your arrival.¨

¨Thank you, ¨ Ms. Kin replied graciously, giving the woman a half-sided smile.

The maid then indicated for Ms. Kin to follow her as she led the way to where the meeting was being held. Along the way Ms. Kin noticed that there weren´t any other servants around the manor. She found this quite odd. The Kin mansion was swarming with servants day and night so it was only just to deduce that a wealthy clan such as the Kuchiki´s should have an extensive number of servants.

¨Excuse me, but where are all the servants of the Kuchiki household? ¨ Ms. Kin couldn´t help but enquire.

The maid stopped walking and turned to address Ms. Kin directly, since it was the respectful thing to do and Ms. Kin was the Head Captain after all. She smiled brightly and it seemed to take ten years of her face. With a cherry voice she replied, ¨Lord Byakuya gives his servants one entire day off each month my Lady.¨

The maid seemed to beam as she boasted about Byakuya´s kindness. Ms. Kin however just raised one of her delicate eyebrows in speculation.

¨How very chivalrous of him.¨ she falsely praised. Ms. Kin´s comment was not meant to be heard but was merely a sarcastic quip.

However the maid did not seem to realize the sarcasm in Ms. Kin´s voice. As she turned back and continued walking she added over her shoulder, ¨Indeed, Lord Byakuya is a very considerate master. He is kind, considerate, courteous and… ¨

¨He isn´t here is he? ¨ Ms. Kin interjected. She hadn´t felt Byakuya´s spiritual pressure since she entered the Manor.

The maid stopped walking and turned to face Ms. Kin. ¨Excuse me my Lady? ¨ the maid asked sounding extremely confused and scared at the same time.

¨I haven´t felt Lord Byakuya´s spiritual pressure since I´ve entered this compound. He doesn´t know these meetings are being held here does he? ¨

The maid looked at Ms. Kin. She seemed to be in a mental battle in deciding on how to answer the question posed to her. Finally she answered, ¨No, Lord Byakuya doesn´t know these meetings are being held here. ¨

¨And that´s how we plan to keep it.¨

Yoruichi had suddenly appeared behind the maid, scaring the poor woman out of her uniform.

¨Lady Yoruichi! ¨ the maid exclaimed, ¨Please forgive me for revealing the secret. My most sincere apologies…¨

¨Don´t worry Kisame. You´re dealing with the Head Captain, she would have found out either way.¨ Yoruichi consoled.

The maid, now known as Kisame, looked relieved. Kisame bowed in appreciation. Yoruichi then dismissed her saying, ¨I can take it from here Kisame, you can go enjoy the rest of your day off.¨

A bright smile appeared on Kisame´s face and her eyes lit up again. ¨Thank you Lady Yoruichi! ¨

She bowed before Yoruichi and Ms. Kin before making her way back out to the entrance of the Kuchiki Manor.

Once Kisame was out of ear shot Ms. Kin told Yoruichi, ¨You know you almost gave that poor woman a heart attack.¨ Yoruichi just smiled and flash stepped up the corridor, appearing ten feet from where Ms. Kin was standing. She turned and smirked and said, "You're no fun Aaviyan. Come on we're already late."

Ms. Kin had no choice but to follow Yoruichi since the former stealth force captain decided to flash step all the way to the meeting room. Soon Yoruichi and Ms. Kin arrived at a deserted corridor apparently at the other end of the Kuchiki Mansion. Yoruichi walked up to the wood panel wall and began knocking a series of beats against the wall. When she was finished, Yoruichi took a step back and waited for something to happen.

The spot where she had knocked on suddenly moved away from the rest of the adjoining wall. The now gaping hole revealed a doorway on the other side. Yoruichi opened the door and gestured for Ms. Kin to follow her inside. Once inside Ms. Kin could see the entire room. It was a plain room that was sparsely furnished. The contents of the room included two old green sofas, a few chairs and a long table that could comfortably seat twelve people.

Apparently the meeting was already underway. Seated around the table were the other members of the Shinigami Women's Association. As usual Nanoa was at the head of the table carrying on the proceedings. On the opposite end of the table were two empty seats that Ms. Kin guessed were for Yoruichi and herself.

Nanoa had stopped the speaking when the two women had entered. She adjusted her glasses and turned to glare at the two noble women. "I'm glad you could finally make it. The meeting started five minutes ago."

Ms. Kin had to resist the urge to raise an eyebrow at Nanoa's comment, instead he replied, "I apologize Lieutenant Ise, I had to take the long way here to avoid your _friendly _captain."

Nanoa's glare softened slightly. "Well… he can indeed be a nuisance at times. Well now that you're both here we can continue with the remainder of our meeting."

She pushed her glasses up her nose like a certain dark-haired Quincy and continued the meeting.

"This is the first official Shinigami Women's Association meeting since the induction of our new Head Captain. As such I've prepared a little report detailing the functions and achievements of the S.W.A"

There was a loud groan from a certain pink-haired Lieutenant of the twelfth squad. Nanoa ignored the groan as well as the murmuring that was coming from the other members of the group. She looked at Ms. Kin to see her reaction. Ms. Kin simply nodded and consented for Nanoa to continue her speech.

Nanoa's report took the better part of the first hour of the meeting. After her report Nanoa took a seat and opened the floor to Captain Unohana. "Thank you madam chairwoman. Now let's get down to serious business. It has come to my attention that our treasury has been running dangerously low. We cannot depend on funding from the Thirteen Court Squad to support us forever. As such the floor is open to any suggestions as to how we might generate some funding for this Association."

The murmuring began as soon as Captain Unohana finished speaking, however, it was Yachiru who offered up the first possible solution. "Why don't we have a bake sale!?"

The other members of the group thought about the idea but decided against it for two reasons, one Yachiru would probably eat their inventory before they could make a sale and two, Matsumoto might want to make the items and that wasn't going to benefit anyone.

"Are there any other suggestions?" Captain Unohana inquired.

Momo raised her hand and offered, "Well, in the world of the living, people have these thing called car washes. Maybe instead of a car wash we can do a Zanpakuto cleaning service."

"No…I wouldn't trust my Zanpakuto with anyone and I don't think other Soul Reapers would either." counter Rukia.

"I agree with Rukia," added Kiyone, "Plus that seems like a lot of work. We need something that's easy and can make money really fast."

They were now in a dilemma. The women had to figure out a way to make money fast and easy.

"I still think we should do the bake sale!" shouted Yachiru. This outburst was a catalyst for an entire argument among the members of the S.W.A.

Finally after the arguments had reached a point where it no longer dealt with the matter at hand, both Captain Unohana and Ms. Kin interjected. The two women cleared their throats at exactly the same time. This caused the other to stop their babbling and give their full attention to their two superiors. Ms. Kin indicated for Captain Unohana to proceed and Captain Unohana returned a grateful smile in Ms. Kin's direction.

"Now ladies it not the time or place for disputes. Instead let's work together, please?"

Although Captain Unohana's statement can across as a request everyone understood it was actually a command. A command that no one was going to disobey.

"If I may interrupt Captain Unohana?" Ms. Kin said, "I have a suggestion."

"Go right ahead Head Captain." consented Captain Unohana.

"Why not do a calendar like the Shinigami Men's Association?"

The murmuring began again but Captain Unohana thought it was a good idea so she put it up to a vote. "All those in favor of Ms. Kin's idea say 'Aye'."

Immediately a chorus of Aye's echoed through the room. Everyone thought doing a calendar was a good idea and no one wanted to disagree with the new Head Captain.

"But what are going to put on the Calendar?" Isane asked.

"We can put pretty flowers for each month!" exclaimed Yachiru.

"No flowers won't work," Yoruichi commented, "We have to put something that will attract the masses."

"Well if it's the masses you want to attract then why not do an all-female calendar." Matsumoto offered, "I the masses of the Seiretei are mainly men and I'm sure they'll pay a pretty penny for pictures of the Soul Society's prettiest and finest."

"That's so degrading!" exclaimed Nanoa, "We shouldn't be promoting such things! We are just falling onto this sexist trap!"

"Well if you have a better idea please feel free to tell." chimed in Yoruichi. This caused Nanoa to immediately go silent. She stared at Yoruichi angrily from underneath her glasses.

"Well I think it's a great idea." Captain Unohana said while smiling, "Now all we have to finalize is who will be assigned to each task."

Before anyone could say anything further, Kiyone jumped up and shouted, "I am ready to take up the position of photographer!"

Captain Unohana continued smiling and she even seemed pleased to see someone excited about the venture. "Alright Kiyone, you can be our photographer. But that still leaves other positions to be filled."

Rukia stood and offered, "Momo and I can handle any special affects you may need. Our fire and ice Zanpakuto can create almost any affect you need."

Captain Unohana nodded in approval.

"I'll organise the actual calendar part of this calendar." Scoffed Nanoa.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a cover girl Nanoa?" teased Yoruichi. The comment made Nanoa's face turn red as a tomato.

"I can get all the printing done." offered Nemu.

"But won't Captain Kurotsuchi be mad?" inquired Isane.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is in the world of the living conducting important tests." Ms. Kin informed the group, "He will not be a problem at the moment."

"Well that's a relief. We can actually get our printing done at no cost at all." Rukia said.

"Well can I do the snacks?" asked Yachiru.

"Of course you can Yachiru…as long as you don't eat all the snacks for yourself." replied Captain Unohana. Yachiru smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. She of course already knew that most of the treats would be there for her.

"Do who's going to be our cover girls?" asked Kiyone.

"Well obviously all those left will be cover girls." Informed Yoruichi.

"Wait…I don't want to be a model." Matsumoto said shocking everyone. Everyone expected her to be the first to offer to be a cover girl.

"Matsumoto are you okay?" inquired Isane, "It's not like you to refuse an opportunity like this."

Matsumoto shook her head causing her strawberry curls to shake with her. "I'm always the face for the anything the S.W.A does. I want a change of role for once."

"Well what are you going to do instead?" questioned Momo.

"Well I was hoping to do the makeup and outfits for the pictures." Matsumoto offered, "I want to try my hand at something that doesn't include me showing of my body."

Everyone was surprised but they respected Matsumoto's decision. However, that didn't stop Yoruichi from lean over to Ms. Kin and asking, "She's drunk isn't she?"

"As drunk as a fish." Ms. Kin said.

Yoruichi smiled and shook her head in disbelief. Matsumoto had to be drunk to give up an opportunity like this, but did give Matsumoto points for fooling everyone. However she couldn't fool Ms. Kin, faint smell of sake was unmistakeable. The others may not have noticed it but for Ms. Kin, it was all too obvious. Matsumoto was too quiet during the meeting and that should have been the first indication that something was wrong. The other were oblivious to this fact and carried on thinking that Matsumoto had finally turned over a new leaf.

"Well this means that Isane, Sui Feng, Yoruichi and Ms. Kin, you'll be our cover girl." stated Captain Unohana.

"But Captain Unohana….. I can't be a….cov….cover girl." stuttered Isane.

"I know this is hard for you Isane but you have to do this," Captain Unohana stated, "and you too Sui Feng."

Sui Feng always already getting geared up to protest but immediately close her mouth upon hearing Captain Unohana's warning.

"What about you Retsu?" asked Yoruichi, "Aren't you going to be a cover girl too?"

"I'm sorry but I have an important meeting with Central 46."

The members of the group instantly began murmuring at the mention of Central 46. The only people who weren't surprised by the news were Captain Unohana herself and Ms. Kin both of whom knew why Captain Unohana had to go to Central 46.

"That's too bad!" exclaimed Yachiru, "Kenny's gonna be really disappointed!"

Everyone say the faint blush that spread across Unohana's face but everyone was too afraid to say anything.

"Well I better get going. I know you all can handle things from here." Assured Captain Unohana.

After she left the remaining members got down to business. Kiyone went back to Squad Thirteen to get her cameras while Matsumoto and the others began planning the various cover shots. They had a hard time deciding which person was going to be the cover girl for each month, especially since Isane and Sui Feng weren't making it easy.

Soon enough they had finalized everything but Isane and Sui Feng were still making things difficult. They refused to try on the outfits Matsumoto had picked for them and did not want to pose seductively for the photos.

"This isn't working," Yoruichi told Ms. Kin while they were waiting for their photo shoot, "They need to loosen up."

"Well not everyone is as comfortable with exposing their bodies as you are Yoruichi." stated Ms. Kin.

"Still...I think I can get them to relax." Yoruichi walked over to her pile of clothes and removed a small envelope. She then proceeded to empty the packet's contents into two cups of water. Isane and Sui Feng were arguing with Kiyone when Yoruichi interrupted their dispute.

"Listen all this arguing isn't good for your looks….have something to drink." Sui Feng took the cup offered to her with no questions asked, however, Isane was a bit hesitant and for good reason.

"In all my years in the medical profession I've never heard that arguing can affect your looks."

Yoruichi seemed to get impatient. She gave Isane the cup and said harshly, "Just drink."

Isane took the cup and drank the contents. When she was finished she asked, "Why did that water taste so funny?" Yoruichi just smiled and winked at the taller woman.

"Isane are you ready!" yelled Kiyone who had just finished fixing her camera. Surprisingly, Isane just shook her and shrugged her shoulders saying, "Yea why not."

Yoruichi, who had returned to stand next to Ms. Kin, smirked and said, "I don't think they'll be any more trouble."

Ms. Kin just shook her head and said, "Let's just get thing over with. These clothes are just a little too revealing."

≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ chapter ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈ ≈

Ms. Kin sat behind her desk in her office in the Squad One Barracks. She was exhausted. She had her head propped on one of her hands. Her entire day was hectic and tiresome. Brightly and early that morning she had a meeting with Central 46, which was not something that she looked forward to. After being criticized and scrutinized by the members of Central 46, Ms. Kin attended another dreaded meeting with the elders of the Kin Clan. Again she was to be the subject of much scrutiny and criticism. Now she had to deal with a Captain's meeting. How she regretted making these meeting's mandatory.

There was a knock on the door and Tage entered. He bowed before speaking, "Sister all the other Captains have arrived."

Ms. Kin sighed and said, "Send them in"

Tage nodded and led the Captains into the office. Ms. Kin in the meantime had straightened and tried not to look as tired as she felt.

Once all the Captains were seated Ms. Kin got up from behind her desk and proceeded to start the meeting. It was only when she moved to address her Captains did she notice that all her male Captains had cotton balls stuffed up their noses. Ms. Kin found this odd and pretty funny. The Captain's however, seemed to be quiet embarrassed. They tried to not to draw attention to themselves but it was hard not to be drawn to a large white puff peeking out of someone's nose.

Ms. Kin looked at each of her male Captains just to make sure that each one of them had a cotton ball up their nose and she was right each of them, with the exception of Captain Kurotsuchi who was in the world of the living conducting research, all had cotton balls in their nose.

"Can someone explain to me why my male Captains all look like they've just been in a fist fight?" Ms. Kin questioned. She waited patiently for an answer but received only silence. She folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the floor but still no answer.

"Let's try this again…Captain Unohana can you offer some explanation as to why all my men have cotton stuck up their nose?"

Captain Unohana laughed lightly and looked at her fellow Captains. Their eyes seemed to beg her not to say anything but she had to obey her Head Captain.

"They were all admitted in to Squad Four today. All of them were suffering from severe nose bleeds." Captain Unohana stated while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Nose bleeds you say?" Ms. Kin asked as she made her way to the head of the table take her seat, "All my Captains suddenly came down with a case of the nose bleeds all at once? Do you know the cause of these nose bleeds?"

Again the Captains seemed to silently plead with Captain Unohana not to say anything but their pleas fell on deaf ears.

"It seems they got these nose bleeds due to our calendar."

"Excuse me?" Ms. Kin asked. She found it hard to believe that their Calendar could cause such a thing and for the Captains to be affected seemed even more farfetched.

"There is no denying it Captain," stated Captain Unohana, "The calendars are indeed the cause of these nose bleeds. Squad Four has been overrun with Soul Reapers being admitted for nose bleeds."

"This is very interesting." Ms. Kin said. She got up and stared at her Captains. She searched the faces of each one of them and finally she turned to Byakuya and asked, "Is this true Captain Kuchiki? Did you get a nose bleed due to our calendar?"

All the other Captain's turned to face Byakuya. They were silently hoping he would say no but there weren't that lucky.

"Unfortunately Head Captain, this is true."

Byakuya even remembered when he got the nose bleed.

_Flashback_

_Byakuya was sitting behind his desk at the Squad Four Barracks. He was currently finishing up some paperwork that needed to be finished as soon as possible. He was on the very last page of his report when a loud crash from outside caused him to spill his bottle of ink on the page. This infuriated Byakuya to no end._

_Getting up from behind his desk, he proceeded to confront the cause of the loud crash. Upon opening his door he saw that Renji was nowhere to be found but an odd whimpering sound was coming from behind Renji's desk. _

"_Identify yourself!" _

_A tattooed hand appeared upon the edge of the desk. Renji slowly pulled himself up from his position on the ground behind the desk. He gave his captain a pleading look. _

"_Sorry Captain Kuchiki for the disturbance." Byakuya looked at Renji with his usual cold stare, to which he added a slight hint of irritation. It was while glaring at his Lieutenant he noticed that Renji had a nose bleed._

"_Were you in a fist fight Abarai? Why is your nose all bloodied?"_

_Renji looked sheepishly at Byakuya. "I wasn't in a fist fight Captain. This is what gave me this nose bleed"_

_Renji handed Byakuya what looked like a calendar. Byakuya raised an eyebrow before taking the calendar form his Lieutenant's out stretched hand. He looked at the cover of the calendar which read_

_The Shinigami Women's Association is proud to present its_

_FIRST EVER 2013 CALENDAR!_

"_They did a calendar? How did this give you a nose bleed?" questioned Byakuya._

"_Just open it."_

_Byakuya opened the calendar to see what exactly could cause a nose bleed. His eyes opened a little at the picture that was on the first page. The picture that accompanied January was one of Yoruichi sitting on what suspiciously looked like his work desk at the Kuchiki Manor. She was wearing a short, tight, orange floral patterned kimono that showed off her every curve. In one had she held a bottle of sake and in the other was something that looked like a party horn. She had her legs crossed and was staring in to the camera seductively. On the bottom left hand corner of the page was printed, 'Happy New Year Boys'_

_Byakuya had seen Yoruichi in much less before this but he had to admit she look really good. _

_The second page caused Byakuya's eyes to open in surprise. The cover girl for February was the last person he would have ever expected to do something like this. There in the picture was Sui Feng dressed in a crimson red Cupid's outfit, equipped with matching wings and bow and arrow. Her lips were pursed in a kissing fashion. The picture was captioned, 'Can I be your Valentine?'_

_If he thought he was surprised to see Sui Feng, he was equally shocked to see Squad Four's lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu on page three. She was dressed in a sort yellow rain coat that was unbuttoned just enough to give the onlooker a perfect view of her cleavage. She was standing in front of what looked like rain falling in the background. She had a yellow umbrella to match the rain coat was printed above her head were the words, 'We can share my umbrella if you like."_

_Byakuya still didn't see any reason so far for these pictures to give Renji a noise bleed._

"_Renji I see no reason for you to be so severely affected by these pictures."_

_Renji just said, "Keep turning… you'll see."_

_Byakuya decided to humor Renji and turned to page four. However, the picture for April made his eyes bulge. There wasn't one cover girl for this month but it was a combination of Yoruichi and the last person Byakuya ever expected Ms. Kin._

_The women were dressed in sexy clown outfits. Yoruichi's consisted of a multicolored bra and a pair of colorful leather hot pants. On her other side stood Ms. Kin who was also wearing a multicolored bra, but hers was under an __extremely__ short blue jumper. Yoruichi had a star painted around her left eye, while Ms. Kin had a flower around her right. He noted that their positions were very seductive. Yoruichi was leaning forward winking at the camera and Ms. Kin was propped on her back with her legs crossed while biting her finger. The picture was captioned, 'We're looking for someone to clown around with.'_

_While watching the picture, Byakuya instantly felt all the blood rush to his face. He proceeded to close the calendar but Renji said, "You haven't reached the best part yet Captain."_

_Byakuya was known for his self-control but even he couldn't resist seeing the rest of pictures and more importantly seeing more of Ms. Kin. Byakuya couldn't deny he found his new Head Captain attractive. _

_May had a cute picture of Lieutenant Isane. She was wearing a short cute floral dress from the world of the living that seemed to be two sizes too small as it hugged every curve of her body. The neck line took a severe drop revealing all her __assets__. In the picture one of her hands was wrapped around her center while the other was playing with the braid that hung from her hair. _

_June was a picture of Sui Feng and Yoruichi. They both eating ice-cream. The ice- cream was melting and leaking down Yoruichi's cleavage. Sui Feng was licking her finger as she watched the camera. The picture was captioned, 'Too Hot for Summer.'_

_When Byakuya turned the page to July, his eyes almost fell out of their sockets. This cover consisted of Yoruichi, Isane and Sui Feng all dressed in bikinis at what appeared to be the beach. They were all splashing in the water. Printed above the picture were the word 'A Swim Anyone?'_

_Byakuya was getting tired of seeing Yoruichi and the others. He couldn't deny that he really only wanted to see Ms. Kin. He flipped pass August which was a picture of Isane and Sui Feng in the color of the U.S flag, and he skipped September, but he stopped and stared at the picture for October._

_The cover for October consisted if Ms. Kin alone. She was wearing a skimpy witch's costume complete with thigh high lace-up leather boot and a whip. She actually looked more like a task master than a witch but no one was really complaining at that moment. _

_Byakuya's face instantly heated up. All his blood had rushed to his face and he looked like a cherry. The picture was so arousing. Ms. Kin had one hand on her waist while the other cracked the whip. Even the captioning was seductive, it read; 'Do You Want a Trick or a Treat?'_

"_Captain Kuchiki?!" Renji called out. Byakuya had gotten so lost while staring at the picture. He had lost all sense of the outside world, luckily Renji had brought him back to reality. _

_Byakuya turned the page and decided to skip November since the cover girl was Yoruichi. He was now on the last page, December. If he though Ms. Kin's picture for October was overwhelming he was in store for a shock._

_Even in the Soul Society, December was associated Christmas. The cover for December was by far the sexiest, in Byakuya's eyes. The cover was simply Ms. Kin standing in front of a Christmas tree. She was a Santa costume but it wasn't the traditional Santa costume. Oh no._

_Her costume consisted of three parts, a red fur blouse with white fur lining that stopped just below her ample breast, a red mini skirt and thigh high red leather boots. Along with this she had one a red Santa's hat. She was sucking on a candy cane and she had a scroll in her other hand. The picture was captioned, 'Have You Been Naughty or Nice This Year?' _

_This was final straw. Byakuya couldn't take it anymore. The picture had pushed him over the edge. He felt the blood leak down from his nose, but he knew it was worth it. Even in his wildest dreams he couldn't imagine seeing his Head Captain like this. _

_He could almost imagine Ms. Kin saying, "Have you been a good boy Byakuya?"_

_He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear Renji call out, "Captain! Captain! Captain Kuchiki!"_

_End Flashback_

Ms. Kin was surprised to see the dazed look that spread over Byakuya's face after he had answered her question. She had to snap her fingers to bring him back to reality and even after that he refused to look her in the eye or at her in general.

This did not bother Ms. Kin. Although she didn't show it, she still found the entire situation quiet humorous. She turned to Captain Unohana and said, "There's only one way to solve this problem. We need to remove these calendars from circulation."

Before Captain Unohana could answer there was a simultaneous cry from the male Captains, "No!"

"Excuse me?" questioned Ms. Kin, "If you have a better idea please feel free to share it."

Immediately Shinji stood up and offered, "There's no need to do something like that Head Captain. I can assure you by tomorrow all of this will be over."

"How can you be sure about that Captain Hirako?" questioned Sui Feng.

"Oh …I'm sure because us Captains bought all remaining copies."

**FINALLY I'M FINISHED.**

**I'M STILL NO TOO SATISFIED WITH HOW THIS ONE CAME OUT BUT FELL FREE TO READ AND REVIEW.**

**REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WILL CONTINUED WITH THE ORIGINASL STORYLINE. AND FOR THISE OF YOU FOLLOWING 'WHEN OPPOSITES ATTRACT', I'M HOPING TO POST A NEW CHAPTER BY THE WEEKEND SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT.**


End file.
